corazon delicuente
by twilightconnie
Summary: pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Robos

Narrador: Twilight y su hermana, Rainbow Dash, acaban de robar un banco, las 2 escaparon en un auto que robaron. Por atrás, vienen los oficiales de policía ,Flash Sentry y su compañero mano derecha, Soarin.

\- ¡Uff!, ¿No se cansan de perseguirnos?- Dice Twilight mirando hacia atrás.

Rainbow conducía el auto, el cual iba a una máxima velocidad- Ya sabes cómo son los oficiales hermana mía, te persiguen hasta atraparte- Ríe poco- Pero no en este caso...-

\- ¡No hay que perderlas esta vez, acelera Soarin!- Apuntando Sentry ,al auto robado que conducía Rainbow.

\- ¡Esto no es fácil Sentry, Rayo Arcoíris es rápida, y más en auto!- Dice Soarin conduciendo a toda velocidad.

Rainbow mira los espejos y puede ver a Flash Sentry y Soarin siguiéndolas- ¡Ja!, intenten atraparnos.- Rainbow se pierde en el trafico de los demás autos, toma atajos y estaciona el auto enfrente de un pequeño bosque, su nombre, Bosque Everfree.

\- ¡Maldición, las hemos perdido!.- Dijo Soarin bajando del auto.

\- Como sea, volverán a robar, hay será cuando la atrapemos-. Saliendo del auto viendo el Bosque Everfree.

Soarin bufa- Siempre dices aquello...-

\- Las atraparemos, Rayo Arcoíris y Estrella Brillante no escaparan la próxima vez. Regresemos a la oficina, el jefe nos ha de esperar.

\- Aja, como sea.- Soarin sube al auto.

Flash Sentry hace lo mismo, los 2 van a la comisaria.

Mientras tanto, con Rainbow Dash y Twilight...

Narrador: Las dos hermanas se adentraron dentro del bosque Everfree, pues por ahi, se encontraba su casa demasiado grande, estaba sucia, pero no tanto para buscar otro hogar, aparte, no son aceptadas por la sociedad.

Twilight cargando una bolsa negra en su espalda- Creo que tenemos bastante dinero, ¿Que es lo que haremos con él?- Entrando a casa.

\- ¡Daaa!, no los vamos a quedar.- Recargada en una pared con los brazos cruzados, tiene la cabeza baja.

\- Era una pregunta retorica Rainbow, ya sabes lo que siempre hacemos con el dinero de mas.-Dejando la bolsa en el suelo.

\- ¿Te refieres a donarlo a los orfanatos de la ciudad?.- Estira los brazos hacia arriba con fuerzas-¿¡Que te pasa Twilight?!, ¡Ellos deben de conseguir su propio dinero!-.

\- ¡No me grites Dash!, recuerda nuestro pasado, lo que te paso a ti...no quiero que pase lo mismo con los demás niños.- Mirando a Rainbow Dash con preocupación.

Rainbow Dash se voltea para que Twilight no viera sus lagrimas caer una por una, suspira.-Bien...iré a mi habitación...- Sube la escaleras corriendo y se encierra en su habitación.

Twilight suspira-Esta bien, creo que iré por algo más de dinero.- Sale de casa.

Mientras tanto, con los oficiales de policías, Flash Sentry y Soarin...

Flash golpea el escritorio de su oficina con fuerzas- ¿¡Cuando las atraparemos?!-.

Soarin sentado en una silla con los pies en esa mismo escritorio.- Tranquilízate ...como tu dijiste ellas volverán a roban y nosotros las atraparemos.-

Se escuchan la alarma de robos.

Flash se queda quieto.- Deben de ser ellas, hay que ir.- Agarrando las llaves del auto de policías.

-Espero que esta vez sea verdad lo que me dices...- Se levanta.)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Besos y un nuevo sentimiento

Narrador: Era de noche, y Twilight había salido a robar algo de dinero para una buena causa. Llega a un banco, ese mismo banco, es uno de los más lujosos en toda Equestria.

-Ahhh, esto ira directo a un orfanato.-Decía mientras tomaba unos cuantos billetes.

Mientras Twilight seguía tomando unos billetes, los oficiales, Flash Sentry y Soarin se dirigían hacia el banco que fue a robar Twilight. ¿Esta vez, la lograrían atrapar?...

-Está bien, Sentry tu ve a dentro y atrápalas. Yo estaré aquí afuera esperando por si alguna sale.-Hablaba Soarin estacionando el auto.

-Deséame suerte compañero.-Entra disimuladamente al banco con un arma en sus manos.

Twilight escucha las sirenas del auto de policías y desde una corta distancia, puede observar un escritorio con varios papeles de oficina regados por toda la superficie, decide esconderse debajo de el para que el oficial, Flash Sentry, no la vea y la arreste.

Pensamientos Twilight:

-¡Ash!, ¿Ahora qué hago? si Rainbow Dash estuviera conmigo obviamente me ayudaría con esos oficiales. Pero claro, no está, creo que es muy sentimental...-Desde debajo del escritorio, nota que Flash Sentry entra a la misma sala donde ella se encontraba.

-Mmmmmm, quizás deba de encargarme de él, solo es uno, ¡Uff!, ¿Que es lo que me hará?...-Twilight sale de su escondite, por unos minutos, Flash Sentry y Twilight se quedan viendo fijamente, ninguno de los dos hacen un movimiento, solo se miran uno del otro. Es entonces donde Flash Sentry decide romper el silencio.

-¡Deja la bolsa con billetes, Estrella Brillante!-Apuntando su arma hacia Twilight.

Twilight se asusta poco pero decide mantenerse fuerte y no hablar, camina lentamente hacia él.

Este se sonroja cada vez poco a poco, no sabía cómo reaccionar, dispararle a Twilight, también conocida por Estrella Brillante, o bajar su posición y ver qué es lo que pasa...

Twilight se para enfrente de Flash Sentry y con una sonrisa, lo besa. Flash Sentry se puso en estado de shock; unos cuantos segundos después reacciona al ver lo que hace Twilight con el, raramente, le corresponde el beso.

Pensamientos Flash Sentry:

¡¿Que es lo que está pasando?!,ella es una ladrona, no le caigo bien y ella hacia a mi tampoco. A dónde quiere llegar con esto?; como sea, la arrestare.

Twilight comienza a rodear su cuello con sus brazos y cada segundo, hace más apasionante el beso para Flash. Este, no se podía resistir lo que hacia Twilight con él, por lo que comenzó a poner lentamente sus manos sobre su cintura. Twilight separa el beso, por lo que los dos se quedan de nuevo viéndose. El entonces, donde Twilight huye por una salida de emergencia que estaba por atrás de ellos.

-¡¿Como pude ser tan idiota?!,¡Se ha vuelto a escapar!-Dijo Flash poniendo sus manos en su cabeza preocupadamente-¿Porque actué haci con ella, y ella conmigo?...-

Viendo su reloj que trae en su muñeca-Creo que ya se tardo bastante ese Sentry, iré a ver qué es lo que pasa.-Entra al banco y observa que su compañero esta sonrojado e inmóvil.-¿A donde fue Estrella Brillante, Flash Sentry?.-

-Paso algo extraño Soarin...-Hablo Flash en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba antes.

Narrador: Mientras Flash Sentry le explicaba a Soarin lo que sucedió entre él y ella, Twilight se dirigía a su casa, no dejaba de pensar en aquel momento, el cual, fue muy especial para ella. ¿Porque?...

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Lo admito, me gusta ella.

Narrador: Después de unos cuantos minutos, Twilight llega a casa, cierra rápidamente y fuertemente la puerta, por lo que Rainbow Dash alcanza a escuchar desde su habitación y baja a ver porque se escucho un portazo.

-Twilight, ¿Cómo te fue?.-Tratando de mostrar algo de interés y de olvidar lo que le dijo Twilight antes de que se fuera.

-Bueno...-Se desliza sobre la puerta hasta llegar al suelo, voltea a ver a Rainbow Dash sonrojada.

-¿Pasa algo?.-Lliendo hacia ella, se sienta a su lado.

Twilight suspira.-Mire a nuestros oficiales preferidos-.

-¡¿Soarin?!.-Dice Dash brillándole los ojos.

-Si, también lo alcance a ver, ¿Porque?.-Twilight ríe.

-¿Ehhh?, no por nada, ¿Que es lo que ibas a contar?.-Sonrojada, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Creo que me gusta Flash Sentry y yo a él...-Con la cara baja.

-¡¿Enserio?!, ¿Que paso?, ¡Dime!.-Emocionada con lo que le dirá Twilight.

-Estaba robando un banco, entonces los dos llegaron, solo entro el oficial Flash Sentry, nose porque el oficial Soarin no entro, pero me alegra que no haya entrando. Porque no hubiera tenido ese momento con el chico de cabello azul marino, con ojos celestes...-Dice lo ultimo románticamente.

-Cuenta más detalles Twilight, no te comprendo.-Dice Rainbow extrañada.

-Como decía, escuche las alarmas de las sirenas, me escondí y note entrar a Sentry, no sabía qué hacer. O que me arrestara o improvisar algo y escapar de el.-

-Creo que ya tengo una idea de lo que está pasando...-Dice Dash.

-Tome la decisión de improvisar y esto fue lo que hice: Me acerque a él lentamente y lo bese, el me correspondió el beso y pasaron varias cosas románticas...¿Crees que le guste?.-Nerviosa.

Rainbow bufa.-¡Claro que le gustas hermanita!, pero hay algo que los dos deben de enfrentar.-Le contesta a Twilight algo seria.

-¿Que es lo que debemos de enfrentar?...-Intrigada.

-No nada, solo olvídalo. Emmmmmm, creo que ir a robar algo...-Se levanta Rainbow Dash nerviosa.

-¿Que es lo que me ibas a decir Dash?.-

-Solo olvídalo hermanita, no quiero reventar tu burbuja de amor con ese Flash Sentry.-Dash ríe y sale de casa, a robar.

Twilight ríe sarcásticamente y pone una cara de seriedad.

Narrador: Rainbow Dash había salido a hacer lo mismo que Twilight, a robar. Esta, para llegar al primer banco que veía, iba saltando de edificio en edificio, se lastimaba poco, pero no le importaba. Ya que pensaba en otra cosa.

Pensamientos Rainbow Dash:

No creo que en realidad Flash le guste a Twilight, ósea, ella es una ladrona y el es un oficial de policía. No creo que lo suyo vaya a funcionar. ¡Uff!, el amor es tan hermoso...pero a la vez es raro...

Twilight es débil con eso del amor, pero yo no. Entonces...¿Porque actué así cuando ella me dijo ¨Vi a nuestros oficiales preferidos¨?,¿Me gustara Soarin?. ¡No!, yo no soy débil con eso del amor y sus cursiladas...

Narrador: Después de tanto saltar en edificio en edificio, Rainbow llega a un banco cualquiera, y entra disimuladamente.

Mientras Rainbow Dash robaba aquel banco, en la estación de policías, comienza a sonar la alarma de emergencias.

-Creo que son ellas Sentry.-Dijo el de ojos verdes.

Flash Sentry seguía embobando con el momento que tuvo conTwilight.

Es entonces cuando Soarin se harta y le lanza un libro a Flash.-¡Amigo, regresa a la realidad!.-Se comienza a reír.

-¿¡Que es lo que te pasa?!,¿Porque haces eso?.-Sobándose la cabeza.

Entre risas.-¿Aun sigues pensando en ella?.-

-No debes de estar celoso Soarin, se que a ti te gusta Rayo Arcoíris, solo admítelo.-

-No, no me gusta porque es una ladrona y yo un oficial. Y tú debes de pensar como yo: Primero el trabajo y después lo demás.-

-Eso lo veremos, vamos a ver si esta vez las podemos atrapar...-Se levanta Flash Sentry.

-Ya vámonos.-Un poco enfadado


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Una noche de enamorados.

Narrador: Rainbow Dash estaba robando en un banco, cuando de repente,

se escucha las sirenas de los autos de policias. Esta penso que quizas sean

¨sus oficiales preferidos¨ que han venido por ella o tambien, que eran otros

oficiales y que iban por otro tipo de cosa. Pero prefirio quedarse con la

primera opcion.

Rainbow bufa. Creo que han venido por mas... Despues dicho eso, Dash,

en contrario de Twilight, no se escondio. Ella solo se quedo ahi parada

esperando a que entraran

¿Improvisaria algo o se dejaria atrapar?

Creo que esta vez ire yo, no deseo que pase lo mismo. Rie Soarin saliendo

del auto.

¡Ash!, solo fue una vez Soarin. Dice Sentry enfadado de que Soarin lo

repita una y otra vez.

Soarin entra, y su primera impresion fue ver a Rayo Arcoiris en vez de

Estrella Brillante.

Pensamientos Soarin:

¿¡Ella!?, ¿¡Justamente ella!?...¿Donde esta Estrella Brillante? pense que

seria ella con quien me econtraba no Rayo Arcoiris. Pero, ¿Porque no se

escondio?, seguramente quiere que ya la atrapemos para terminar su

estupida vida de ladrona. ¡Ja! ,pues asi será

Soarin saca su arma disparandole. ¡Manos en alto Rayo Arcoiris!.

Rainbow se quedo inmovil, justamente pensaba en que hacer: Intentar

coquetearlo como lo hizo Twilight o rendirse tras la ya no tenia

paciencia, por lo que fue a la accion, y dispara. Por fortuna, Rainbow Dash

reacciona a tiempo y esquiva con un voltereta hacia atras.

¡No tienes que comenzar asi con tanta maldad!. Dice Dash acercandose a

Soarin.

De nuevo de Dash debe de esquivar. ¡Ya me tienes harta con esa arma!. Se

avalanza contra Soarin, donde ella termina arriba de el. Despues de eso, los

dos se sonrojan sus rostros se comienzan a acercar mas y mas...pero es

entonces donde Soarin la esposa, este rie.

¡Arhg!, ¡Sueltame!. Inquieta dice Rainbow.

Te quitare las esposas hasta que lleguemos a la comisaria.¡Y deja de

menearte tanto!.

Soarin toma a Dash de la cintura y la mueve poco para poder levantarse, ya

que ambos se encontraban todavia en el suelo. Despues hecho eso, Soarin

toma a Dash de las muñecas caminando hacia la salida, pero Rainbow le

impedia el paso, esta frenaba cada vez que Soarin avanzaba ,lo que Soarin

se enojo y empujaba a esta no tan agresivamente, pero si fuertemente.

Dash patea la pierna de Soarin, entonces Soarin la voltea y se ven de nuevo

a frente a frente.

¡¿Que es lo que te pasa?!. Dice Soarin con gran dolor en su pierna.

¡Pues me quiero ir de aqui, pero alguien me lo impide!. Dice Rainbow.

¡Es mi trabajo y deber, debo de hacerlo!.

Bufa Dash. Ya se como es la vida de un oficial de policia .

Entonces no te quejes de lo que hago. La voltea a 180 ̊y comienza de

nuevo a caminar hacia la salida.

Pensamientos Rainbow Dash:

¿Porque he venido aqui a robar,si sabia que me encontraria con ellos de

nuevo?, creo que esta vez no hay tal escapatoria. El oficial Soarin no es tan

distraido con el oficial Sentry, creo que debo de ir mas lejos...

Dash se voltea, cierra los ojos y le da un beso a Soarin. Soarin se queda

con los ojos abiertos y ve a Dash besandolo, este igual le corresponde el

beso y la toma de la cintura. Aunque Rainbow Dash este esposada, lo

disfrutaba, al parecer...si le gusta el oficial Soarin


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Tras las rejas.

Narrador: Después de tantas frenazos que daba Rainbow para no avanzar

hacia la puerta, Soarin la logro sacar del banco, su compañero Flash Sentry

se quedo sorprendido al ver que pudo atrapar a una de las ladronas. Al

parecer, Flash quería que fue Estrella Brillante en vez de Rayo Arcoíris.

Si la pudiste atrapar... Con la boca abierta dice Flash.

Yo no soy como tu. Ríe Soarin con Rainbow Dash empozada enfrente a él.

Si como sea, vamos con el jefe, seguramente se emocionara por ver

atrapada a una de las más conocidas ladronas de Equestria.

¿Que harán conmigo?, ¡Déjenme ir!. Rainbow se comienza a desesperar

de nuevo y se mueve por todos lados.

Quédate quieta Rayo Arcoíris, no te dejaremos ir, ¡Jamás!. Agarrándola de

los brazos con fuerza para que no escape.

Rainbow Dash baja la cara y queda mirando el concreto, suspira.

Pensamientos Rainbow Dash:

Creo que ya no volveré a ver a mi hermana favorita, Twilight, te extrañare

espero lograr salir de aquí. No sé como lo hare, no sé si sufriré en el intento,

no sé si saldré victoriosa como las otras veces, no sé si te veré de nuevo...te

quiero hermanita... Dash suelta solo una lagrima y después de eso, cierra

sus ojos

Soarin pueda notar la tristeza de Rainbow Dash, pero fácilmente la ignora y

sigue con lo suyo, que sería meterla en su auto. La mete agresivamente,

pero al hacerlo con fuerzas y con distracción, cae encima de ella, como

sucedió adentro del banco.

Vaya, vaya, vaya...al parecer yo no era el único enamorado... Dice Flash

Sentry con los brazos cruzados y acercándose para ver mejor la escena.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pues se tenían perdidos en la miradas del otro.

Soarin, tan rojo como un tomate se levanta lentamente, aun levantándose

no deja de verla.

Emmmm, mejor ya vámonos Flash Sentry. Habla el de ojos verdes con una

voz nerviosa subiéndose al auto.

Entre risas habla Flash. Esta bien, ya vámonos... Sube al auto.

Después de una media hora, los dos oficiales y la ladrona llegan a la

comisaria, el jefe, Whooves, puede observa que han atrapado a una de las

reconocidas ladronas, pero como estaba tan cansado, decidió demostrar su

asombro mañana, por lo que se fue, dejando a cargo al oficial Soarin.

Yo ire a mi departamento a dormir...nos vemos mañana a las 6:15 a.m

Soarin. Al terminar de decir esto, Flash Sentry bosteza y estira sus brazos.

¿¡Estas queriendo decir que me quedare con ella?!. Dice Soarin enfadado

apuntándola con el dedo .

No creo que te moleste... Ríe poco Sentry, agarra sus llaves. Adiós Soarin,

espero que se diviertan en su noches, los dos, solos... Abre la puerta y sale

Narrador: Pasan las horas y se pueden notar, desde las 10:27 p.m se

convierten en las 12:34 a.m. Rainbow Dash se encontraba encerrada dentro

de una celda pequeña que estaba en la comisaria, estaba sentada en el frio

suelo. Mientras, Soarin tenía los pies en el escritorio que estaba por delante

suyo, sus brazos permanecían cruzados.

Pensamientos Soarin:

No les mentiré, me caí apropósito para ver más cerca sus bellos ojos de un

guinda nada parecido a este mundo, su hermoso cabello de todos los

colores, tan largo como siempre... ahhh... ¿Qué? ... ¡No!. Entiende Soarin:

Aunque te guste ella no pueden estar juntos, tu eres un oficial de policía,

con un buen trabajo y trato, mientras ella es una ladrona, nada bueno para

mí al igual que Flash Sentry con Estrella Brillante. Tengo que concentrarme

más en mi trabajo que en esa personita tan esencial para mi...¡Arhg no de

nuevo!...

¿Y...porque decidiste ser oficial de policía, oficial Soarin?. Mostrando

interés, anqué este enojada con él.

¿Por qué preguntas eso?, no te importo.

¡Ey!, estoy tratando de demostrar algo de interés, agradece de que soy

amable.

¿Amable?, amable seria colaborar cuando ya sabes que te han atrapado.

Dice Soarin acercándose a ella, se para delante suyo y pone de nuevo sus

brazos cruzados.

¡Ash!, yo no merezco estar encerrada dentro de una celda.

Pues al parecer sí, ya que has robado dinero y autos. Se agacha y le toca

la nariz con una sonrisa, se levanta.

¿Que fue eso?... Se sonroja de poco en poco Rainbow Dash.

¿Fue qué?.

Bueno, esto... Dash se para y hace lo mismo con Soarin, pero esta

después de a verle tocado la nariz acaricia lentamente su pecho. Después

de realizar esto Dash, se voltea y se recarga sobre las rejas de la celda, de

poco en poco se va deslizando hasta terminar hasta el suelo. Soarin se

queda totalmente sonrojado por lo sucedido, que se agacha de nuevo y

decide jugar con su cabello. Rainbow Dash solo se reía por lo que hacia

Soarin con ella. Soarin sonreía al escuchar las hermosas carcajadas de la

cabello multicolor. Así se la pasaron el resto del día, hasta que Dash se

durmió recargada en las rejas, y Soarin se durmió abrazándola de la cintura,

con su barbilla en uno de sus hombros.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: ¿Donde está Rainbow Dash?

Narrador: Mientras Dash y Soarin se encontraban dormidos en la comisaria,

Twilight esperaba fuera de su casa esperando a que llegara Rainbow, ya

que eran las 3: 55 a.m y nada, no llegaba.

Pensamientos Twilight:

¿Por qué no ha llegado Dash?, pensé que sería mucho mas rápido que yo

al momento de robar. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo?. Me tiene poco

preocupada, que digo, muy preocupada, es mi hermana y la quiero mucho,

no quiero que le pase nada. ¿Y si esta vez no pudo escaparse de los

oficiales y...?, ¡Uff! no creo que sea posible, ella es bastante veloz, pero no

bastante astuta...

Narrador: Twilight se sienta en el frio suelo de su casa, observando la

puerta para cuando Rainbow llegue, pero esta se harta que decide ir a ver

qué es lo que pasa. Al parecer, algo la detiene.

No puedo salir en este momento...muy pronto será de día... y no puede dar

mi cara a la luz...tendré que esperar a que las horas pasen e ir por ella.

Suspira. Algunas veces pienso que ser ladrona no es lo mío, pero es lo

único en lo que soy buena.

Mientras en la comisaria...

Pasan las horas hasta hacerse las 5: 57 a.m, los dos tortolitos seguían

dormidos, pero Soarin debía de despertar, ya que, no fuera se así, su jefe

Whooves y su compañero Flash Sentry vería todo lo que hicieron estos.

Flash decide no regresar hasta las 6:15 a.m , si no antes, por lo que abrió la

puerta de la comisaria y se queda totalmente en shock al ver a Soarin

abrazando a Rainbow Dash de la cintura. Al ver esto Flash Sentry, solo

decide dar unas carcajas que hacen que estos dos se despierten

confundidos.

¿Ehhhh?... Soarin ve en que posición estaba y rápidamente quita sus

manos de la cintura de Dash, al hacer esto, se golpea con una de las rejas.

¡Maldición!.

Ahora, Flas se reía por dos cosas, por lo que vio al entrar y porque Soarin

se golpeo, no paraba de reír.

Dash se sonrojaba cada vez mas y mas, hasta que llego el punto de ya no

poder sonrojarse, que decidió golpear a Soarin en el brazo por a ver hecho

eso aquella noche.

¿¡Porque todos me golpean?!. Dice Soarin sobándose el brazo.

(Bulliyng!, jejejejeje okno)

Creo que disfrutaste tu noche con Rayo Arcoíris... Entre risas dice el de

ojos azules.

Dash solo se fue a la otra esquina, se sentó y se tapo la cara para que no la

vieran sonrojarse.

Pensamientos Rainbow Dash:

Honestamente, me sentía cómoda con lo que me hacia Soarin ayer por la

noche, quizás ya lo deba de admitir, si, si me gusta. Aunque creo que yo a

él no. Jejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje, me acuerdo que lo acabo de golpear,

¡Uy!, creo que eso no es bueno en una chica normal, pero, yo no soy

Normal

Desde esa esquina en la que estaba, podía ver que Soarin discutía de Flash

por alguna razón, aunque vea bien desde ahí, no significa que tenga que

escuchar con exactitud lo que quieren decir. Creo que acabo de escuchar

algo, Flash Sentry menciono algo de que el jefe se enfurecería si llegase a

enterare de esto. Espero que su jefe se enoje con ellos y no conmigo...

Aunque parezco triste por afuera, siento una gran felicidad por dentro ¿Por

qué?, recuerdo cuando jugaba con mi cabello y me tomaba de la cintura, me

gustaba tanto que hiciera eso conmigo. Aunque estar esa noche con el

oficial Soarin fue divertido, todavía siento que Twilight debe de estar

preocupada por mi... hermanita...¿ Regresare o no?...

¡Puff!, como si no fuerzas el único que está enamorado aquí...

Sí, está bien, me gusta Estrella Brillante ¿Y?. Yo no me paso la frontera,

amigo.

Espero que el jefe Whooves no venga hoy, o si no, me pondrá unas

palizas.

Hablando de jefes, ayer la sub jefa Spitfire, dijo que el jefe no vendría hoy

porque se sentía muy mal ayer. Así que solo por ahora te has salvado

amigo.

Soarin suspira. Con eso estoy feliz por ahora, cambiando de tema. ¿Crees

que nos encontremos de nuevo a Estrella Brillante?, ya que, tenemos a su

compañera.

No lo sé, espero, la quiero ver de nuevo... Sonríe Flash y mira hacia arriba

¿Sabes que arriba esta el techo, y no el cielo, verdad Flash?. Dice Soarin

con tono dudoso y los brazos cruzados.

Déjame imaginarme lo mío...

Del uno al diez, ¿cuanto le dan a mi historia?. Jjjejejejjjeeee tengo

curisoidad, ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Recordando aquella noche.

Narrador: Pasan las horas, mientras Rainbow Dash seguía en la celda con los

dos oficiales, Flash Sentry y Soarin. Twilight ideaba un plan para salir afuera

sin ser descubierta o vista por los demás.

\- Son las 7:38 p.m, solo faltan unas horas más para que vaya por Rainbow.-

Suspira.-¿ Pero pensé que ella podría regresar sin AYUDA de nadie a casa?, si

es una estúpida broma, vera cuando lleguemos de nuevimporta por ahora, lo que importa, es saber donde esta...-Dijo Twilight

cerrando la cortina de su habitación.

En la comisaria:

-Soarin...puedes venir por favor...- Menciona Dash con un tono de voz

nerviosa, sentada desde la esquina.

-¿Que te querrá decir Soarin?.- Después de esto, Flash Sentry ríe poco,

esperando a que Estrella Brillante robe o haga algo por el estilo.

Ríe sarcásticamente Soarin mientras camina hacia Dash.- Bueno, al menos

yo no estoy locamente desesperado esperando a que Estrella Brillante robe.-

Flash mira poco feo a Soarin, se voltea y lo decide ignorar durante un

prolongado tiempo. Cuando Soarin llega a la celda, se agacha y voltea a ver a

Dash, dice susurrando.- ¿Que es lo que quieres?.-

Dash va hacia el gateando y se sienta frente él, al igual que Soarin, dice

susurrando.- Quiero saber que fue lo de anoche, ¿ Por qué actuaste así

conmigo?.

Soarin no sabía que decir, si decirle lo que en verdad siente por ella, o solo

ignorar su pregunta y seguir con lo suyo. Pero al final de tanto pensar en que

hacer este habla.- ¿Por qué tu me seguiste el juego?o a casa. Pero eso no

Al igual que Soarin, esta se queda sin nada que decir, se sonroja, pero no

tanto para que Soarin note su sonrojo. Después de varios segundos de

silencio total, ella le responde.- Porque tu iniciaste, yo solo te dije algo, tú me

tocaste la nariz y me miraste con una sonrisa. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.-

-Trato de ser amable.-

-¿Por qué serias amable con una ladrona?, un oficial jamás haría eso.- Dash

no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

\- Escucha.- Suspira.-Te diré la verdad...-Dice Soarin poniendo su cabeza en

una de las rejas.

Pensamientos Rainbow Dash:

¡¿Que es esa verdad?!, ¡Estoy intrigada!, ¡¿ A qué se está refiriendo con eso?!,

¡¿ A qué punto llegaremos con esto?!. Ya Dash, tranquilízate, solo te dirá algo

que quizás no tenga tanta importancia como yo creo, ¡Pero es que tengo

curiosidad!, ¡Ash! ¡ Ya cállate Rainbow Dash!.

Uff... incluso yo misma me grito...

Narra Rainbow Dash

Mientras el tenia su cabeza recargada sobre una de las rejas de la celda en la

que estaba, yo tenía tanta curiosidad de lo que iría decir, al momento en el

que él me volteo a ver e iba a mover sus labios para hablar...suena la alarma

de robos. Lo que faltaba...

De inmediato, Soarin se levanta y va con Flash a escuchar mejor la alarma de

robos , yo esperaba que no fuera Twilight, porque temía a que le pasara lo

mismo que a mí, que termine encerrada como yo. Los dos comenzaban a

decirse que quizás era Estrella Brillante, para ser más clara, mi hermana, yo

me asustaba cada vez mas y mas, como ya he dicho antes, no quiero que le

pase algo a mi linda hermanita...¿Sera ella?


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Mi salvación, mi hermana.

Narra Rainbow Dash:

Pasan los minutos y todavía seguía escuchando el mismo sonido de antes, los

dos oficiales tenían ni la menor idea quien robaba, solo escuchaban la alarma

una y otra vez. Después de tanto tiempo escuchando la alarma, Soarin es

quien decide apagar la alarma de robos y habla.

\- Suficiente silencio, hay que ir por él o ella.- Va directamente hacia las llaves

de su coche y abre la puerta.

\- Espera amigo, ¿Quien cuidara a Rayo Arcoíris?. No la podemos ni debemos

de dejarla sola aquí.-

Soarin bufa.- ¿A donde podría ir?, está encerrada dentro de la celda, no creo

que pueda escapar, su ignorancia se lo ha de pedir...- Sale de la comisaria.

Flash dice con una voz nerviosa.- Emmmm...está bien...pues, vámonos.- Se

dirige a la puerta, sale y la cierra.

\- Esperen, ¿Dijo su ¨ ignorancia¨?.- Dash se levanta de la esquina donde se

encontraba, camina hacia las rejas de su celda, con lo dicho antes, pone su

cabeza bruscamente en una de las rejas.

Pensamientos Rainbow Dash:

¿ Cómo se atreve a decir eso frente mío?, ¿ Por qué actúa así, tiene doble cara

o qué?. Luego nos dicen que las mujeres somos las que no se

entienden...Bueno, al final de todo esto, nunca supe quien era el ladrón o

ladrona que robo aquel banco, solo espero que no sea mi hermana, Twilight,

o más bien para ellos, Estrella Brillante.

Narrador: Rainbow Dash seguía encerrada en la misma reja, pero de repente,

se escuchan unos golpes fuertes en la puerta principal, que era la puerta por

donde salieron los oficiales. Rainbow no sabía que es lo que podría de ser,

por lo que solo se asusto y se fue de nuevo a su esquina preferida, por así

decir.

La puerta se logra abrir, Rainbow Dash se tapa toda su cara con sus manos,

ya que se encontraba aterrada por no saber quién es. Pero esta decide ser

valiente, se destapa su cara, abre sus ojos y puede observar una sombra, no

tan grande, una sombra delgada, si saber quién es, pregunta.

\- ¿ Quién eres tú?, ¿Que quieres de mi?.- Pregunta aterrada.

\- Soy la persona quien te viene a rescatar de este sufrimiento, Rainbow Dash.-

Al momento de hablar esta o este, Dash reconoce su voz, era Twilight, su

querida hermana la ha venido a rescatar después de un día en la comisaria.

\- ¿¡ Twilight?!.- Va corriendo hacia ella, sonríe no puede dejar de ver a su

hermana.

\- Si soy, yo.- Da un paso más y puede ver detalladamente a Dash.- ¿ Estás

bien?.

Rainbow Dash suspira.- Bueno, te tengo que contar todo lo que paso...- Deja

de sonreír y mira el piso.

\- Entonces vayámonos de aquí, antes de que los oficiales vengan de nuevo.-

Se voltea y va en busca de las llaves de la celda, comienza a abrir todo cajón,

toda puerta, todo para ser más clara

Pero lo que nadie sabía, es que las llaves no estaba en la comisaria; se la

llevaron los oficiales. Dash seguía esperando a que Twilight encontrase las

llaves, pero sería imposible, como he dicho antes; mientras la de cabello

morado seguía buscando las llaves desesperadamente para abrir la celda,

Flash Sentry y Soarin se dirigían al banco que fue robado. Al momento de

llegar ahí, no estaba el ladrón o ladrona. Los dos pensaron: Si el ladrón no

esta aquí, ¿ A donde fue?..


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Un rescate peligroso (primera parte).

Narrador: Los dos oficiales comenzaban a dudar ya que no se encontraba el

ladrón en el banco, ¿Donde está el tal ladrón?, hasta que estos, dejaron las

dudas atrás y comenzaron a pensar.

\- Creo que ya sé donde puede estar ese ladrón... bueno... ladrona...- Dice

Flash Sentry mirando fijamente el banco al cual fueron a ¨visitar¨.

\- Mmmmm...igualmente, ¡Vámonos ahora!.- Soarin enciende rápidamente su

auto, y empieza a conducir lo más pronto posible a la comisaria.

Pensamientos Flash Sentry:

¡Sabia!, ¡Sabia que pasaría justamente esto!, ¿Por qué Soarin no me hizo

caso, antes de que esto pasara?. Pues si el jefe se llega a enterar, será por

culpa de Soarin, de nuevo... No sé qué es lo que pasara una vez que

atrapemos a esta, me estoy refiriendo a Estrella Brillante, no sé qué será de

nosotros, creo que estoy acostumbrado al mismo juego: Roban, nosotros

vamos, escapan, pasan días, y sucede justamente lo mismo.

Narrador: Mientras estos compañeros se dirigían a la comisaria, Twilight y

Rainbow Dash estaban todavía en la comisaria, la de color lila no hallaba las

llaves, por lo que era un GRAN PROBLEMA, porque, los oficiales, estaban a

punto de llegar.

\- ¡Suficiente, esta cosa ya me tiene harta!.- Twilight se acerca a una caja

pequeña, estaba en la pared, adentro había un hacha la usaría para cortar las

rejas, se notaba que estaban más dañadas que nada. Con una patada, rompe

el vidrio que protegía el hacha, agarra el hacha, se acerca de nuevo a Dash.-

Aléjate.- Comienza a golpear bruscamente las rejas.

Rainbow va de nuevo a la esquina, y espera a que su hermana pueda romper

todas o la mayoría de las rejas, para de una vez, salir. Pasan minutos, y por

fin, los oficiales de policía llegan, bajan inmediatamente del auto, entran a la

comisaria, después de esto, se quedan en el mismo estado de antes, en

shock.

La celda, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella, estaba vacía, por lo que obviamente

ya sabían quien ayudo a escapar a Rayo Arcoíris. Los dos se acercaron lo que

quedaba de la celda, a averiguar como la abrieron o como al menos la

destruyeron para que quedaran estas condiciones. El hacha que traía Twilight

se la llevo, quizás para usarla más adelante.

\- El jefe se enfurecerá, mejor hay que ir por ellas, antes de que se de cuenta y

nos despida o algo peor.- Dice Soarin con los brazos cruzados, estaba tan

enojado de ver lo que había pasado.

\- Te lo dije Soarin.- Flash estaba recargado en una pared, como si nada le

importara.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?.- Pregunta Soarin dudoso.

\- Sabia que esto pasaría, sabía que Estrella Brillante vendrían por Rayo

Arcoíris. Pero no me escuchaste...-

\- ¡Yo tenía otra idea en mente!.- Alza su brazo derecho.

\- ¿¡Así?!, seguramente tu idea era que nos fuéramos de aquí, dejar a Rayo

Arcoíris sola, esperar un buen rato y que Estrella Brillante venga por ella.

¿¡Verdad?!.- Se para frente de Soarin y lo empuja poco.

\- ¡Ya cállate!.- También lo empuja pero más fuerte.- Mejor vámonos a

buscarlas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Soarin se dirige a la puerta.

\- Aja...-Flash lo sigue


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Un rescate peligroso ( segunda parte).

Narrador: Flash Sentry y su compañero, tenían que ir de nuevo a buscar a las

dos, pero no tenían ni la menor idea de donde podrían estar, seria difícil para

ellos. Mientras los oficiales intentaban averiguar donde podrían estar, ellas,

iban caminando sin preocupación a casa, había tanto silencio entre las dos,

quizás era porque Dash pensaba todo lo que paso cuando ella estaba con

Soarin.

\- Muy bien, creo que ya me puedes decir que es lo que paso allá en la

comisaria...¿No?.- Dice Twilight.

\- ¿Ehhh?, emmm...creo que si...- Dash se acaricia su cabeza, al hacer esto

también se sonroja y mira al suelo.

\- ¿Y...que fue lo que paso?...- Twilight se para frente a ella y la mira a los ojos.-

Vamos...dime...-

Dash suspira.- Bueno...hicimos cosas románticas Soarin y yo...y

pues...creo...que me...- Interrumpida por Twilight.

\- ¿¡Enamore?!.- Twilight comienza a saltar y aplaudir.- ¡Woooooooooow

Dashie!, ¡A mi hermana le gusta alguien, a mi hermana le gusta alguien!.-

Actuaba como niñita de 3 o menos.

\- Si, ya lo se Twilight, no me lo debes de repetir dos veces...- Cruza los brazos.

\- Bueno, al menos no soy la única...-Después de que dijo eso Twilight,

comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos, eran de sirenas (la de los autos de policías).

Las sirenas se escuchaban a una distancia cerca, por lo que Twilight se asusto

y pensó obviamente que serian ellos, Flash Sentry y Soarin.

\- Hay que irnos de aquí Rainbow Dash, ¡Ya!.- Twilight agarra el brazo de Dash,

lo jala y comienza a correr.

Momentos después, Dash escucha las sirenas y corre un poco mas rápido que

Twilight, haciendo que la arrebase unos metros más. Era su hermana, no la

dejaría ahí sola, así que regreso y entonces ella fue quien le jalo el brazo esta

vez, haciendo que corra mas rápido. Las dos se adentraron en el Bosque Ever

Free a buscar su casa a refugiarse, pero ambas sabían que no llegarían a

tiempo, por aquello, tuvieron que buscar otra cosa.

Al adentrarse al Bosque Ever Free, tuvieron una gran ventaja, pues había

muchos árboles donde los oficiales no podían cruzar. Estos al llegar al inicio

del bosque, por así decir, tuvieron que dejar el auto ahí y comenzaron a correr

con sus armas en manos, todo estaba oscuro, no se podía ver casi nada de

nada, fue demasiado difícil encontrarlas.

Narra Dash:

Estaba asustada, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que iría pasar, solo pensaba

que ya valimos, nos atraparan, para que escapar esta vez. Twilight y yo nos

manteníamos a una distancia aceptable de los chicos, pero para mí, no era

suficiente, yo quería correr mas rápido pero jalando a Twilight se me sería

imposible; vemos una luz muy brillante a unos pocos metros, comencé a

pensar si sería la mejor idea ir a indagar que era aquello o solo rodearlo para

que no notaran nuestras sombras pasando por ahí. No tome la decisión a

tiempo, por lo que me acerque a esa luz, era una casa de madera bastante

grande, estaba incendiándose. Twilight y yo nos quedamos viendo las

hermosas llamas de aquel incendio, nuestros ojos se iluminaban de ese color

naranjo, yo pensaba en Soarin y seguramente Twilight en Flash. Pero algo

tuvo que romper aquel hermoso momento: Los gritos de los oficiales.

-No hay tiempo de ir a buscar a otro escondite, debemos de entrar.- Twilight

comienza a andar hacia la casa incendiándose.

\- ¡Twilight!, ¿¡Estás loca!?.- Le digo yo a punto de enloquecer.

\- Si entramos no nos perseguirán, es mejor estar adentro que seguir

corriendo.- Ella tan solo sigue caminando, ni siquiera me voltea a ver,

hablaba enserio.

Suspiro.- Bien...-


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Un rescate peligroso ( tercera parte).

Narra Rainbow Dash:

Creo que fue una muy mala decisión a ver entrado a esa casa, mi hermana y

yo no podíamos ver la mayoría de las cosas, si no me equivoco, puedo ver que

estamos en la sala de la casa, en una esquina puedo ver que hay unas

escaleras que seguramente te llevan al segundo piso. Note que Twilight no se

sentía bien, el humo le afectaba, pero, ¿Que podríamos hacer ahora?, no creo

que podamos regresar, los oficiales deben de estar esperando a que

salgamos.

Punto: No hay vuelta atrás.

\- Si podemos encontrar la puerta trasera de esta casa, quizás haya opción de

poder salir por ahí.- Dije yo tosiendo poco.

\- Puede que este derecho, pero si no lo encontramos...-Suspira Twilight

bajando la vista.

Con mi dedo índice le levanto la vista.- Encontraremos la salida, saldremos

bien de aquí.- Pongo mi vista en sus ojos, sonrió y ella hace lo mismo

después.

Narra Flash Sentry:

Mi compañero Soarin y yo seguíamos buscándolas, pero todo estaba oscuro,

creímos que ya era momento de rendirnos, pero los dos vemos una luz

anaranjada, nos acercamos para ver detalladamente y vimos que era una

casa en pleno incendio. Pensamos en llamar a unos bomberos para apagar

tal incendio, pero recordamos que dejamos nuestros teléfonos en el auto,

presiento que ya no estarán ahí cuando regresemos.

Tuvimos que dejar de perseguir a Estrella Brillante y Rayo Arcoíris para revisar

si habían personas dentro de casa, Soarin y yo teníamos algo de miedo, pero

eso es lo que hacen los oficiales, salvar vidas y poner en riesgo las suyas.

Hemos entrado a la casa, no escuchamos el ruido de una persona

exclamando ayuda, por lo que pensamos que no habría nadie, pero esa

afirmación cambio todo cuando mi amigo vio unas sombras más a lo lejos.

\- ¡Vengan con nosotros a la salida, debemos de salir de aquí!.- Soarin grita

esperando la respuesta de ellos.

Yo esperaba lo mismo, pero simplemente se quedaron callados, nos

voltearon a ver, y después de eso, quedaron inmóviles.

\- Son ellos Twilight, nos han encontrado.- Dice Rainbow Dash en un tono de

voz baja.

\- Tengo una idea, solo hay que subir a las habitaciones de arriba, entrar a una

habitación, y salir por la ventana.- Twilight dice en el mismo tono de voz.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, supe que eran ellas, Estrella Brillante y

Rayo Arcoíris.- ¡Soarin, son ellas, las que perseguimos!.- Las señale.

Soarin las ves y saca su arma.- ¡Manos en alto, acérquense a nosotros,

ahora!.-

Estrella Brillante y Rayo Arcoíris ignoraron las palabras del oficial Soarin,

voltearon de nuevo hacia frente, y pudieron ver que su ¨salida¨ a la libertad

estaba bloqueada, ya no podían salir por ahí, ahora, su única salida era por el

mismo lugar al que entraron, donde estábamos nosotros.

Pero ya no darían vuelta atrás, preferirían seguir buscando y tener la

esperanza de encontrar una salida, que entregarse a nosotros así de simple.

¿Cómo lo supe? Se dirigieron a la escaleras que estaban en la sala y la

subieron, se pasaban dos escalones para subir mucho más rápido.

Termina de narrar Flash Sentry.

Al llegar arriba en menos de 4 segundos, veo a mi alrededor y había mas

humo que abajo, en ese momento perdí a Rainbow Dash, no la veía, mis ojos

ardían, no respiraba bien, tosía bastante, estoy segura que ella también esta

así, en las misma condiciones que yo.

\- ¡¿Dash?!.- Tose.- ¡¿Donde estas?!, ¡¿Estás bien?!.- Digo yo recargando mi

brazo en una pared a medio caer.

\- ¡¿Twilight?!, yo estoy bien,.- Tose.- ¡¿Tu como estas?!.- Dice Rainbow

preocupada.

Narra Soarin:

Como siempre, no nos hicieron caso y fueron directamente hacia arriba, los

dos nos miramos, pensábamos lo mismo, en si ir con ellas o si ya era bastante

e irnos de aquí. No podíamos decepcionar de nuevo al jefe, seguramente

Spitfire ya le aviso que las habíamos atrapado, ahora me arrepiento de ser

oficial y de a verla conocido...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Hablando sol y saliendo de casa.

Narra Soarin:

Después de subir al segundo piso de lo que quedaba de la casa, comenzamos

de nuevo a buscar a estas. Todo el humo tapaba mi rostro, Flash Sentry

pasaba lo mismo que yo. De un momento en otro, comencé a escuchar la voz

de mi compañero cada vez más baja, lo que significaba que se alejaba de mi,

y yo de él. No tarde en darme cuenta en que ellas también se habían alejado

y perdido ¿Como lo supe?; bueno, escuchaba los gritos que daban. No

entendía muy bien que era lo que decían, pero sé que estaban gritando

porque escuchaba ruidos femeninos, los hermosos gritos de la celeste, con

ojos guindas...y una enorme sonrisa...

\- ¿¡Soarin, te encuentras bien!?- Dice Flash Sentry desde una distancia

bastante lejos.

\- ¡Si amigo, no te preocupes por mí, mejor preocuparte si no las encontramos,

ya sabes que pasara con el jefe!.- Dije yo volteando a mis lados para ver si

encontraba algo útil.

\- ¡Bien. Me avisas cuando encuentres algo, o alguien!.-

\- ¡Esta bien!.- Luego de eso dicho, no volví a escuchar la voz de Flash Sentry,

estaba un poco preocupado, pero debía de seguir con lo mío, así que tire mi

preocupación a un bote de basura, y continúe con mi trabajo de siempre,

encontrarlas.

...

Narra Twilight:

Estoy asustada. No tengo a mi hermana a mi lado, me preocupa que algo le

pase, le esté pasando, o paso; se que tengo que salir de esta casa, pero no

dejare a sola a mi hermana, a la persona quien me cuido de pequeña, quien

me ha acompañado a robar, a la persona quien cuide por un prolongado

tiempo...

Como sea, por pensar en esos viejos momentos, he entrado a una habitación,

parece la habitación de una niña pequeña, hay varios peluches en los

estantes incendiándose, la colcha de la cama era rosada, es obvio. Observe

un tiempo esa habitación, me recordaba a lo que jamás tuve de pequeña, me

dirigí a la puerta pero mire que estaba bloqueada. Me he quedado

completamente inmóvil. Me recargue en una pared de ahí, me deslice hasta

terminar en el suelo, abrase mis rodillas, y comencé a llorar.

Sabía lo que sería de mi, moriría ahí.

No paraba de llorar, no quería morir tan joven, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser esto mi

vida?. Mientras mis lagrimas escurrían sobre mis mejillas, comienzo a

escuchar algunos golpes en la pared en la que estoy recargada, apego mi

oreja para oír mejor y escucho los quejidos de Dash, al parecer, también se

quedo encerrada como yo.-

\- ¡¿Dash?!.- Sonrío poco.- ¡Me alegra que todavía estés aquí!.- Digo poniendo

mis manos sobre la pared, mis lagrimas ya no eran de tristeza, sino ahora son

de felicidad, al oír a mi hermana y mejor amiga.-

\- ¡¿Twili?!.- Ríe de la felicidad.- ¡También me alegra que estés bien!. He

quedado encerrada en una habitación, no sé cómo salir, ¿Tu si?.- Lo dice en

un tono serio al decir lo ultimo.-

\- Lo siento Dashie...- Cruzo mis brazos y vuelvo a recargarme.- No sé cómo...-

\- ¡Espera!, ¡Yo si se cómo!, ¿Recuerdas el hacha que has traído escondida en

tu bolsa?, ¡Utilízala!, rompe la pared de la derecha con el arma, ya que esta

casa está a medio caer y esa es la pared más dañada de todas, tendrás la

suficiente fuerza de romperla y sal de aquí.- Rainbow me dice con emoción,

creo que pensaba que lo lograría, pero, yo no pensaba igual a ella. Me quede

en silencio, no le conteste, por lo que ella se preocupo.-

\- ¡¿Sigues ahí?!.- Dash responde en un tono preocupado golpeando poco la

pared.-

\- Si...si sigo aquí...- Digo yo en un tono triste y sacando la hacha de mi bolsa.-

-Ella suspira.- Escucha, intenta todo lo que quieras romper la pared que nos

separa, pero será imposible, la madera sigue intacta. Mejor tu vete sin mí, yo

estaré bien.-

\- Pero...- Me interrumpe Dash.-

\- Pero nada, tu vete de aquí, por lo menos alguien debe de sobrevivir.- Dash

sonríe poco.-

\- Regresare y te ayudare, retrátate de lo último que has dicho.-

¿Como podrás ayudarme?, ¿Llamando a los bomberos, u otros oficiales de

policía?, no tiene sentido Twilight.-

\- Puedo hacerlo yo sola, sin ayuda de nadie Dashie, ¡No te dejare aquí!.- Mis

lagrimas comienzan a salir de nuevo de tanta desesperación que hay en el

ambiente.-

\- ¡Solo hazlo!, ya...- Llora poco.

Yo ya no podía escuchar de nuevo sus llorosos, así que hice lo que me indico,

salí por el hueco que hice, salte desde el segundo piso, me aleje un poco de la

casa para ver cómo estaba desde afuera, lo admito, era peor afuera que

adentro. Lo que ella no sabía, es que era que yo no me movería de ahí,

permanecí sentada viendo la destrucción de la casa, pensando en una

manera de rescatarla.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Adiós casa, hola bosque.

Narra Twilight:

Se me hacia difícil pensar en un plan en el que no involucrara ayuda de

alguien más. Era como encontrar una aguja en un pajal IMPOSIBLE. Comencé

a llorar de nuevo, pues tenía la idea en que mi hermana, Dash, moriría por

falta de aire en esa habitación donde se encuentra cerrada. Quizás si voy al

otro lado de la casa pueda encontrar otra salida, por donde salga Dash

¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!, ¡¿A quién engaño?! , ¡¿Por qué no hice algo mas a cambio?!,

¡¿Por qué rayos le hice caso?!, ¡¿Como entrare de nuevo a la casa, si es que ya

salí?!. Mientras más me preguntaba ese tipo de cosas, mas me estresaba, no

quería que nada le pasara a ella. Quizás es momento de rendirme...o vale la

pena intentar...

Adentro de casa, narra Soarin:

No he vuelto a escuchar la voz de mi compañero, mi respiración se hace cada

vez más baja, no veo lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Pero puedo saber que estoy

frente a una puerta, accidentalmente choque en esta.

\- ¡¿Hola?!, ¿Alguien ahí adentro?!.- Pregunte con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Ehhh?, ¡¿Quién eres tú?!.- Reconocí la voz al instante, es Rayo Arcoíris. Me

quede sorprendido al darme cuenta que seguía en casa y no haya escapado,

bueno, lo digo de parte de ella, pues Estrella Brillante, no la he visto desde

que entramos. Estaba contento de que ya la hallamos encontrado de nuevo,

después de quedarme un buen rato callado, mi voz volvió al tono natural.

\- ¡Escucha, si te ayudo a salir de aquí, iras conmigo con el oficial Flash Sentry

de nuevo a la comisaria!.- Dije golpeando con mi brazo la puerta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Jamás hare eso!.- Ella me contesto furiosa, creo que era porque

sería libre, pero a cambio tendría que ir la comisaria.

\- ¡¿Quieres salir viva de aquí?!.- Al decir esto, ella se quedo sin palabras, no

escuchaba su voz de nuevo.- ¡Contesta!.- Pero al momento después contesto.

\- ¡Claro que quiero salir viva, pero antes deseo no ser atrapada!.-

\- ¡Entonces decide rápido, el tiempo se acaba!.- Le conteste yo. Ella golpeaba

la pared para poder fugarse por ahí, lo supe porque se comenzó a escuchar

otros golpes que no eran los que yo daba.

\- ¡Ni siquiera pienses en escapar!.- Yo hacía lo mismo que ella, sin embargo yo

golpeaba la puerta. Tarde aproximadamente 13 minutos en abrirla, al entrar,

mire por todos lados y pude ver a Rayo Arcoíris mirándome a los ojos, alcance

a ver una pequeña lagrima escurrirse por su mejilla , parecía asustada, ella

debe saber que no quiero hacer esto, pero la ley me lo dice, tuve que dejar

ese pensamiento a un lado. Desde que deje de pensar en eso, lo único que

pensaba en ese momento era en atraparla y escapar. Me acerque a ella,

entonces esta se volteo y comenzó a golpear con más fuerza la pared para

que se hiciese un hoyo, lo cual paso.

\- ¡No me atraparas!.- Ella salto desde el segundo piso, tuve que correr para

atraparla y no cállese, pues siendo enemigos, sentía algo por ella, pero el

tiempo fue mas rápido que yo. Al verla hincada en el suelo, comenzó a sobar

uno de sus tobillos y se quejo del dolor con un grito agudo, desde mi punto de

vista, pude notar que su tobillo no estaba bien, pero aun así, corrió a buscar

refugio al bosque.

\- Tendré que ir por ella, espero que Flash este bien.- Por el hoyo que hizo Rayo

Arcoíris baje por ahí y me dirigí al bosque a buscarla. No sé si tome una buena

decisión, pues he dejado a mi compañero y mi mano derecha atrás.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Corriendo por el bosque.

Narra Rainbow Dash:

En general, estoy contenta de ya a ver salido de aquella casa, siento que un

gran peso sale...para que otro entre. Al momento de caer cuando salte del

segundo piso de la casa, no aterricé bien como esperaba, me lastime el

tobillo y no pude evitar gritar, pero ¿Que mas puedo hacer?. Al menos

agradezco que no fue tan grave, aun así, me sigue doliendo y así será el resto

de la noche.

Twilight, apenas recordé que tengo que ir con ella a nuestra casa a verla de

nuevo, se que estaba triste de que me dejara en esa casa, aunque yo sabía,

que saldría de ahí. Es tan obvio, soy Rainbow Dash, una ladrona que no le

teme al fin de todo, una ladrona que siempre haya como resolver sus propios

problemas, una ladrona que es astuta, veloz y 20% mejor que todos.

Dejemos de apreciarme a mi misma y vayamos con Twilight, pero... antes...

¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso es el oficial Soarin siguiéndome?! ¡Pensé que lo

había dejado atrás!. Como sea, lo tendré que perder... de alguna forma...

...

Narra Twilight:

Bien, he visitado el otro lado de esta casa y nada, no hay salida, lo tuve que

presentir. Ahora no se que hacer, sé que tengo que hacer lo que ella me dijo,

pero debe de saber perfectamente que jamás la dejaría atrás, las hermanas y

mejores amigas jamás se hacen eso. ¡Uff!, mientras más piense en un plan

para rescatarla, estoy perdiendo tiempo, quizás ella ya esta moribunda ahí

adentro... a actuar se ha dicho. Tuve que entrar por la misma puerta

principal, donde Dash y yo habíamos entrado antes, no sabía en lo que me

metía, pero debía hacerlo.

Corrí por la escaleras hacia arriba, me encontré de frente a la puerta donde

yacía Rainbow, raramente, la puerta estaba abierta, mejor dicho tirada en el

suelo, no sabía que es lo que paso con exactitud. Hasta que vi un agujero

enfrente de mí, me acerque al agujero trotando y toque las curvas de este,

sentía una gran tranquilidad de que mi hermana haya salido de esta casa y

saber que ahora está a salvo.

Pero todo eso desapareció al escuchar la voz de alguien, para ser correcto, de

Flash Sentry. No le tome tanta importancia a lo que me decía, ya que me

asuste así que salte por el agujero, aterricé rodillas flexionadas y lo voltee a

ver, para ver si también saltaría hacia mí, sin embargo, no hizo nada a

cambio, también se me quedo viendo. Yo decidí romper las miradas entre

nosotros dos, dándome la vuelta y echándome a correr hacia el bosque,

donde se encontraba mi casa.

No sabía si me seguiría o me seguía, no tenía la intención de mirar atrás a ver

que sucedía a mi alrededor. Aunque él me guste, tengo una importancia

mayor hacia mi hermana, quiero ver de nuevo a mi hermana después de 2

horas sin vernos.

...

Narra Flash Sentry:

Lo mismo de siempre ha pasado de nuevo, no me hizo caso a lo que le dije.

Tan solo la quería ayudar, solo tendríamos que salir de aquí, buscar a tu

amiga y al oficial Soarin, al final, ir a la comisaria. Entiendo que son ladronas,

pero no deben de ser tan irrespetuosas con dos oficiales.

Aun con ese problema, sigue siendo la más hermosa y lindas de todas, sé que

me gusta, pero debo de seguir con mi trabajo, ya de conste el jefe nos odia,

no hace falta más problemas en la comisaria. ¿Alguna vez se han

enamorado?, bueno, yo sí pero esto es tan diferente a mis relaciones

anteriores, esto es algo que jamás había sentido, mi amor hacia ella no tiene

limite ni un final.

En fin, debo de seguirla para llevársela al jefe, y así no enojarse una onceava

vez con nosotros; lo debo de admitir, corre bastante rápido, me costara

tiempo alcanzarla, pues ya la he perdido.

...

Narra Rainbow Dash:

\- ¡Ya deja de seguirme!.- Dije corriendo curveado por el exceso de árboles

secos, no recordaba que había tanto arboles de camino a casa.

\- ¡No es porque yo quiera, así lo dice la ley, detente!.- Respondió el oficial

Soarin acercándose cada vez más a mí.

\- ¡Si no es lo que quieres!, ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!.- Me detuve poco tiempo para

ver su reacción, el me miro también y no demostró tal reacción que esperaba:

Asombro, es más, no mostró ninguna reacción, así que seguí corriendo. El

hizo lo mismo que yo.

Unos momentos después, me comencé a cansar, mi tobillo ya no soportaba

mas, aun así llevaba una gran ventaja comparado con Soarin. Como ya no

podía correr más, me escondí tras un arbusto que se hallaba al lado de un

árbol seco, permanecí ahí como unos 4 minutos. Hasta que Soarin paso cerca

de ahí, yo trate de guardar el mas mínimo silencio posible, sin embargo, el

dolor del tobillo me traía hasta la coronilla. Al momento de soltar un chillido,

una voz me salvo de aquello.

\- ¡Ey, deja a Rain...digo... Rayo Arcoíris!.- Dijo ella señalándolo. Supe quien era

cuando iba a mencionar mi nombre y no mi apodo, era Twilight.

\- Estrella Brillante...- Dijo el oficial Soarin mirándola maliciosamente.

\- ¡Si soy yo, deja a mi cómplice ya y ven por mi!, ¡Claro!, ¡Si es que puedes!.-

No esperaba respuesta de Soarin por lo rápido que se echo a correr al lado

contrario. Soarin fue a perseguirla dejándome a mi sola escondida en ese

arbusto, volteé a ver cuán lejos llevaban los dos y me sorprendió bastante

Twilight, los había perdido de vista.

No podía creer lo que había hecho ella por mí. Mi propia hermana me ha

salvado com veces

¿Cuándo podre devolverle el favor?...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: El oficial ha llegado.

Narra Rainbow Dash:

Debía de apresurarme en perseguirlos, aunque Twilight fue valiente de hacer

eso, no quería que nada le pasara ¿Y si la atrapa Soarin? o ¿Llegan más

oficiales de policías? ¡¿Y la arrestan?!. Debo de hacer algo, sé que me duele el

tobillo pero no la dejare, me ha salvado más de una vez, ¿La dejare ser

atrapada así de fácil?. Claro que no.

Así que me levante y comencé a trotar, ya que si corría me iría mucho peor de

lo que ya estaba. Había momentos en lo que me cansaba y descansa por lo

menos 3 minutos, sabía que no debía de descansar pero yo misma me lo

impido.

Pasan los minutos y la noche se hace cada vez más densa, oscura y

aterradora para mi, llevaba como 15 minutos buscando a Twilight y a Soarin,

no había ninguna señal de los dos. Inesperadamente, llego a una parte del

bosque donde no hay árboles donde Soarin ve desafiante a Twilight, este

estaba delante mío por lo que no me vio, bastante suerte digo de mi parte.

Twilight me alcanza a ver levantando un poco la cara y lanza una pequeña

sonrisa, yo hago lo mismo pero quito eso rápido, buscando la idea en cómo

ayudarla. Quizás noqueando a Soarin, no, sería muy malo...

\- Te lo diré por última vez, ven aquí sin hacerme daño, buscamos a tu

"Amiguita" y nos vamos a la comisaria, donde ahí se quedaran un prolongado

tiempo.- Dijo Soarin con una voz molesta y seria, se le podía notar a simple

vista que no andaba de buen humor.

\- Y si es necesario yo te diré mi respuesta todo el tiempo, no lo hare.- Twilight

le respondió a Soarin con una mirada maliciosa, no es tan mala como

aparenta su sonrisa.

\- Bien, si así lo quieres Estrella Brillante, así mismo será.- Soarin comienza a

caminar hacia mi hermana, no sé lo que iba a hacerle, quizás arrestarla de

una vez, pero preferí no ver eso y adelantarme.

¡Alto!- Intervení yo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y creando puños con mis

manos, mientras mis brazo se encontraban pegados a mi cuerpo.

\- Miren quien llego, Rayo Arcoíris, ¿Regresaste para ser arrestada como tu

compañera?.- Dejo de caminar hacia Twilight y se voltea para verme.

\- No exactamente...- Le hable abriendo los ojos y lanzando mi vista al suelo.

\- ¿Entonces para qué?.- Se acercaba a mi lentamente.

Antes de que yo le pudiera contestar, un grito con un tono muy familiar, se

escucha a lo poco lejos.

\- ¡Soarin!.- El oficial Flash Sentry se dirige a nosotros cojeando y sin aliento,

entonces Soarin lo ayuda.

Genial, otro oficial para que se entrometa entre nosotros...

\- ¿Estás bien Sentry?.- Soarin pone entre sus hombros el brazo izquierdo de

Flash.

Flash alcanza a decir entre palabras.- Si...solo un poco adolorido...pero

bien...-

Twilight y yo solo nos quedamos viéndolos, decidimos escapar si hacer ruido,

sin embargo no funciono vieron que dábamos paso lentos, cautelosos y

suponía, discretos.

\- No irán a ninguna parte, Estrella Brillante y Rayo Arcoíris.- Sentry ya se

sentía en general, bien, pero aun así tenía pocas quemaduras, golpes y

heridas.

\- ¿Acaso nos quieren cerca de nosotros?, ¿Para que, acaso sienten algo

más...?- Twilight le lanzo una mirada picara a Flash, que hizo que este se

sonrojara.

Mire a Soarin para ver cuál era su reacción y era la misma que él, no era de

esperarse que yo también me sonrojara.

\- No, para llevarlas a la comisaria, con el jefe.- Soarin rompió el silencio

desasiendo su sonrojo.

\- Eso sucederá cuando nos logren atrapar... si es que lo logran...- Rio yo

volteándome y comenzando a correr, comencé a darme cuenta que Twilight

no corría conmigo, en cambio, me perseguía Soarin yo me quede extrañada,

pues pensé que tenia a la lila a mi lado. Relacione poco:

Tomamos diferentes caminos, seguramente ella a la ciudad y yo, aun en el

bosque. Para no tardarse más, ellos decidieron perseguir cada quien, Sentry

hacia Twilight (No me sorprende) y Soarin hacia mi (Igualmente).


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Conociéndote.

Narra Twilight:

Nos tuvimos que separar de nuevo, y no me sorprende, creo que estoy

acostumbrada a esto de separarnos a cada rato. Yo me dirigía a la ciudad, se

que fue algo ingenuo, porque, ¿Quien iría a una ciudad con toda una

población viéndote a cada momento, a esconderse?, nadie para aclarar.

Corrí un poco mas y logro perderlo, así que me escondo en un callejón oscuro

y espero a ver si por lo menos pasa por ahí. Espero, espero, espero y pasa por

ahí, sin embargo al hacer esto me vio. Ahora estoy en un callejón sin salida,

hablando literalmente.

\- Estrella Brillante, solo iremos a la comisaria y nada más, colabora por favor.-

El extendió su mano para que yo la pudiera tomar, ya que me encontraba

sentada en el suelo. Fue caballeroso de su parte hacer eso, pero obviamente

no le tomaría la mano. Solo le contesto con una mirada extrañada, mis ojos

no creían lo que veían.

\- ¿Enserio?, no tomare tu mano...- Volteé a un lado cerrando mis ojos para no

verlo.

\- Agradece que soy así.- Se sienta a mi lado, me sonroje poco pero lo pude

tapar con mi cabello.- Muchos oficiales de policía no son así...-

\- Quizás sea porque haya una razón, en la cual los oficiales de policía no

deban de ser así.- Lo mire a los ojos para que viera que en realidad hablaba

en enserio, pero este me sonrió.- ¿Por qué sonríes?.-

\- Te vez tierna cuando tratas de parecer mala...- Al decir eso, no pude evitar

sonrojarme y reír un poco.

\- No pareces del todo mala, Estrella Brillante...- Dijo Flash Sentry mirándome

con su hermosa sonrisa y acercándose más a mí

\- Me sorprende escuchar eso de un oficial de policía, mi reacción al ver un

oficial de policía, es una gran odio hacia el...y él hacia mi...- Abrace mis

rodillas tratando de no verlo, aunque sé que él me ve.

\- ¿Estas queriendo decir que me odias?.- Me volteé a ver, para ver si esa

sonrisa seguía en su rostro, pero falle, no sabía que decirle, lo odio a la vez

pero también siento que me atrae y gusta.

No respondí, y lo único que hice fue besarlo. El se quedo con los ojos abiertos

así que puse mi mano en sus ojos cerrando sus ojos con lentitud, para que así,

disfrutara el beso que le di. El me ponía sus manos en mi cintura, como en la

primera noche que hicimos algo mas, por otra parte, yo lo abrazaba del

cuello mientras pensaba en cómo estará mi hermana Rainbow Dash con el

oficial Soarin.

Mientras con Rainbow Dash y Soarin...

Narra Soarin:

La luz de la luna daba su potencial, claro, se que la luna no tiene luz propia,

pero por lo menos me entienden ¿No?. Perseguía a Rayo Arcoíris, ya no iba

tan rápido como lo hacía antes, y lo entiendo, si también tuviera el tobillo

lastimado dejaría de correr más rápido cada vez.

Ella dejo de correr por completo y volteo a ver su tobillo, se lo soba y continua

corriendo, mejor dicho trotando. Puedo notar que no anda bien, necesita

ayuda. Veré que es lo que puedo hacer. Entonces me paro frente ella y le

sonrió poco. No me dijo nada en especifico, creo que tuvo que a ver pensando

que la iba a atrapar ya que se encontraba herida, lo supe al instante cuando

comenzó a trepar un árbol grueso con pocas hojas, aunque no pudiera

caminar bien, podía trepar bastante bien.

Podía escuchar sus quejidos desde abajo, aun así decidió no volver atrás y

seguir trepando hasta llegar a la punta del árbol, aproximadamente unos 4

metros de altura, para después saltar a la rama de otro árbol que se

encontraba al lado de este. Escuche y vi, que al momento de que Rayo

Arcoíris callera en una rama, se escucho un crujido poco fuerte, lo cual

significaba que se rompería en cualquier momento, dejándola más lastimada

de lo que ya está.

Comencé a trepar el primer árbol donde ella trepo, no quería que otra cosa le

pasara.- Rayo Arcoíris baja del árbol, algo te puede pasar.- Dije yo

mostrándole algo de preocupación hacia ella, al parecer solo ignoro mis

palabras.

\- ¿Acaso me quieres sana, para no tener problemas al momento de llevarme a

la comisaria?.- Dijo ella con un tono burlón.

\- No es por eso, me interesas y preocupas, puedes caer en cualquier

momento.- Le conteste yo viendo la rama en donde se paraba.

\- Como si en verdad te importara...- Ella negó mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Créeme, ¿Por qué te bese en la comisaria?, tú has de saber...- Le respondí yo,

esperando si puedo dejarla sin palabras.

\- Bueno...Ehhhh...- Me volteo a ver y se rasco poco su nuca, lo sabía, la deje

sin palabras. No sé si estar feliz de aquello o arrepentirme, pues, en otras

palabras, le acabo de decir que me gusta, aunque creo que lo sabía, se lo dije

más directo esta vez.

En un momento, se escucho un crujido proveniente de la rama donde se

encontraba Rayo Arcoíris, ella me volteo a ver y salto sobre mí, haciendo que

la abrace de la cintura para que no caiga y mantener el equilibrio, al

momento de saltar hacia mí, ella me pone sus manos sobre mi pecho. Nos

sonrojamos los dos y tratamos de no cruzar miradas, pero exactamente eso

paso nuestras miradas se cruzaron, nuestros rostros se acercaban cada vez

más, y después, nos dimos un beso apasionado sobre la rama en donde

estaba yo parado.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Planeando una cita doble.

Narra Flash Sentry:

Me sentía una persona bastante afortunado al estar con el amor de vida, era

uno de los momentos más felices y emocionantes de la vida, pero, todo debe

de llegar a su fin, por lo que nos separamos de ese beso, maldita falta de aire.

\- Ohhhh Estrella Brillante, jamás pensé que nos besaríamos y actuaríamos de

esta manera.- Tomándola de la cintura.

Estrella Brillante ríe poco.- Tampoco me creía algo así con un oficial... pero...-

La interrumpí poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus suaves labios.

\- Sabemos que esto es lo indebido, pero lograremos hacer algo para estar

juntos, Estrella Brillante.- La tome de las mejillas mirándola con una sonrisa,

ella sonrió después, pero quito rápidamente esa sonrisa de su rostro cuando

se acordó de su amiguita ladrona, Rayo Arcoíris.

\- Oficial Flash Sentry...- Me dijo ella con un tono inseguro.

\- Tan solo dime Flash, Estrella Brillante, ¿Qué me quieres decir?.- Pregunte yo

estando atenta lo que me diría.

\- Creo... que ya debemos de ir a la comisaria... ya me has atrapado y

seguramente Soarin, digo, el oficial Soarin ya atrapo a Rayo Arcoíris.- Puedo

ver cómo cambia de tanta seriedad con una cara larga, me entristece verla

así, aun así es verdad lo que ella me dice.

\- Tranquila, tengo algo planeado.- Sonrío para comprobar que mi idea

funcionara bastante bien, que al final todos terminaremos felices, al menos

eso pienso.

\- Esta bien, confió en ti ¨Flash¨.- Al decir lo ultimo lanza unas pequeñas y

lindas risitas, aunque también me golpea amistosamente en el hombro,

igualmente, me rio junto a ella.

Mientras con la ladrona, Rayo Arcoíris y el oficial de policía Soarin...

Narra Soarin:

Al terminar de darnos el beso más intenso de mi vida, nos quedamos

mirándonos a los ojos durante unos segundos, pero Rayo Arcoíris desvía su

vista a otro lado ¿Le dará pena besarse con un oficial cuando ella es ladrona?.

Viéndolo así, suena raro.

\- ¿Algo pasa Rayo Arcoíris?.- Levantando su barbilla para que me vea y sienta

que me preocupa verla en ese estado.

\- Bueno...- Quita mi mano de su barbilla cruzando los brazos y viendo el suelo.

\- Vamos Rayo Arcoíris, dime.- La abrace de espaladas mientras ella me

volteaba a ver.

\- ¿Que sigue después de esto?.- Ella dio media vuelta y me miro con bastante

preocupación, temía lo que seguía. No sabía que responderle, decirle la cruda

realidad o contestarle una mentira que tendrá que vivir con el resto de su

vida.

\- Escucha Rayo Arcoíris, no sé qué es lo que pasara, pero por eso aun no hay

que temer, encontraremos una manera de resolverlo.- Puse mis manos sobre

sus hombros, mirándola con mis ojos a los suyos, los cuales presentaban

alegría.

\- Bien, espero que así sea.-

-Así será Rayo Arcoíris. ¿Qué te parece, si vamos por el oficial Sentry y Estrella

Brillante?.- Le digo yo cambiando de tema.

\- Como diga oficial.- Me respondió con la sonrisa que tanto amo ver en ella.

Como aun estábamos en la rama, salte al suelo y extendí mis brazos para que

ella saltara a ellos, ya que seguramente le seguía doliendo su tobillo. Tenía un

poco de miedo al principio, pero después puso su confianza en mí, en un

oficial de policía, y salto.

Caminamos hasta donde creíamos donde se encontraba la ciudad,

contábamos varios chistes y cosas graciosas entre los dos, ya no la veo del

todo una enemiga o amenaza hacia mí, pero para nuestro jefe, es otra cosa.

Después de unos minutos de tanto caminar y llegar a la ciudad, nos

encontramos con mi compañero y con Estrella Brillante dirigiéndose hacia

nosotros, o nosotros hacia ellos.

Lo primero que hizo Rayo Arcoíris fue abrazar a su compañera, Sentry y yo tan

solo no las quedamos viendo, después del abrazo que se dieron las dos, nos

voltearon a ver esperando a que digiéranos algo.

\- Muy bien, bueno...- Como podía ver, Flash Sentry estaba sonrojado y

rascándose la nuca, creo que sabia hasta donde iba. Para que no se quede

como un idiota pensando en cómo decirlo, le ayude un poco.

\- Nosotros las queremos invitar a una cita, mañana por la noche. ¿Aceptan?.-

Dije poniéndome delante de Flash Sentry.

\- ¿Entonces no nos llevaran a la comisaria?.- Pregunto con nervios Estrella

Brillante.

\- Pondremos una excusa, entonces...- Dije yo, interrumpida por Rayo Arcoíris.

\- Si, si iremos...- Sonrojándose, me miro, le sonreí.

\- ¿En dónde nos veremos?.- Vaya, si que esa Estrella Brillante es toda una

gatita curiosa.

\- Si gustan, para que no sean vistas por la mayoría de la gente, en este mismo

lugar. Flash Sentry respondió con bastante seguridad.- Soarin y yo nos

encargaremos del resto, ¿Bien?.-

\- Me parece bien Flash.- Estrella Brillante pone su cabeza en el hombro de

Flash, provocando que estos se sonrojen.

\- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir ya a casa, no falta mucho para que salga la luz

del Sol.- Dice Rayo Arcoíris tomando del brazo a Estrella Brillante y jalándola

a su lado.

\- Esta bien, las vemos mañana.- Comento Flash Sentry.

\- Si, adiós Soarin.- Se despide Rayo Arcoíris dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Flash Sentry y Estrella hacen lo mismo que nosotros, nos vamos por rutas

contrarias, ellas hacia el bosque y nosotros a la comisaria


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Unas horas para la cita doble (Primera pate).

Narra Twilight:

Después de despedirnos de nuestros "Amiguitos", Dash y yo nos dirigimos a

nuestra casa, así que de nuevo vamos al bosque Ever Free. Caminamos un

buen rato hasta adentrarnos al tal bosque, en ese instaste, el Sol comenzó a

salir de su "Escondite" como decía en aquellos tiempos mi hermana Rainbow

Dash. Esos tiempos, en el orfanato, me pregunto que habrá sido de nuestras

vidas si nos hubieran adoptado antes de que el orfanato haya cerrado.

¿Estuviéremos juntas o separadas?.

Rainbow suspira.- ¿Como te fue con el oficial Flash Sentry, Twilight?.- Lo dice

con un tono de burla y con una mirada picarona.

\- Bien, me fue muy bien.- Suspiro adorablemente.- Espero que vuelva a

suceder...- Ansiando que pase de nuevo, mirando como amanecía.

Ella ríe poco.- Obviamente sucederá de nuevo, le gustas y algo mas puede

pasar en la cita de hoy...- Me golpea amistosamente en el brazo haciendo que

me lo sobe después, rio luego.

\- ¿Y tú?, ¿Que tal con el oficial Soarin?.- Dije yo tratando de conversar un

poco.

Dash se sonroja poco lanzando su vista al suelo, cruzándose de brazos.- Pues

también me fue bien, es mas... ¡Me fue 20 % mas cool!.- Sonriendo aun

sonrojada alzando sus brazos hacia arriba.

Me reí poco pero recordé algo triste que no puedo quitármelo de mi cabeza,

por ahora.- Dashie...-

¿Pasa algo Twilight?.- Me pregunto ella poniéndome su brazo derecho sobre

mis hombros mientras caminábamos.

\- Bueno, ¿En verdad crees que esto funcione?.- Se lo que me dijo Flash Sentry,

aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en que pasara, sin en realidad estaré

confiando en la persona correcta, si él es para mí.

\- Hermana, yo no sé la respuesta a tu pregunta, creo que el tiempo debe de

hacer lo suyo y sabremos después el resultado final, lo más posible es que...-

La interrumpí, pues estaba segura a lo que iba a decir.

\- ... No funcione ...- Me quite el brazo de Dash de mis hombros y cruce mis

brazos, comencé a caminar un poco mas rápido a la casa, que no faltaba ni

menos de 2 metros para llegar.

Ya no dijo ninguna palabra, solo se quedo ahí inmóvil seguramente viéndome

caminar a la casa. Al momento de abrir la puerta, es donde me hablo.- ¡Si

funcione, tan solo necesitamos conocerlos mucho mas Twilight!, tan solo

necesitamos eso...- Entre rápido a mi casa, lo que ella sabia no era verdad, yo

lo sé, o al menos eso pensaba. Subí rápido a mi habitación y me encerré, no

quería saber nada mas sobre eso, la mejor manera era dormir, así que eso

hice.

Aproximadamente 30 minutos después...

Abro los ojos mientras bostezo y me levanto poco de la cama, estiro mis

brazos y miro hacia un espejo que esta aun lado de mi. Veo mi cabello todo

enredado, rio al ver mi apariencia y recuerdo que Flash sonreía al verme

contenta o reír, suspiro tristemente pensando en todo lo que paso el día de

ayer y hoy en la madrugada.

Me levanto de la cama y voy por mi peine que esta aun lado de ese espejo,

sobre varia ropa, raramente, veo la ropa un buen rato tratando de recordar

algo, no recuerdo muy bien. ¡Ohh, ya se! ¡La ropa que nos pondremos hoy en

la cita!. Se me había olvidado por completo, ¿Tenemos vestidos de noche?,

¿Sera correcto usar un vestido corto delante de un oficial? ¿Qué clase de

pregunta es esa? ¿Qué color me queda más, plateado o dorado?. Tengo

mucho que pensar con mi hermana Dash, pero antes a lo que vine. A

peinarme.

Después de peinarme, decidí salir de mi cuarto a hablar de los vestidos con

Dash, que justamente se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. Quería

sentirme un poco mejor, así que le jugare una broma; la despertaría con agua

fría. ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!, ¡Si lo sé, soy bastante malvada!.

Bueno, a lo que decía, fui a la cocina y tome un balde que estaba a un lado de

una hielera, abrí la llave del lava platos (Del lado donde sale el agua fría) y lo

llene hasta arriba. Una vez lleno lo cargué y me dirigía cautelosamente donde

yacía Dash, se me hacia un poco difícil cargar el balde, pero al final de todo,

valdría la pena.

\- Esto sí que mejorara mi humor...- Me dije a mi misma en voz baja, poniendo

el balde cerca de la cabeza de Dash.- Muy bien, a las una... dos... ¡Tres!.- Al

momento de decir esto tire todo el agua fría sobre Dash que inmediatamente

se levanto asustada y alarmada, trataba de ver que es lo que pasaba, tardo

por lo menos 3 minutos en darse cuenta que todo esto fue una broma.

\- ¡Twilight!, ¡¿Que has hecho?!.- Cruza los brazos mientras comenzaba a

temblar del frio.

Rio poco, subo los hombros y levanto las manos con la idea de trasmitir "No

tengo idea".- No lo sé Dashie...- Rio más fuerte.

Rainbow bufa y después se levanta del sofá.- Esta bien, está bien, iré a

cambiarme. Luego, tu y yo hablaremos lo de esta noche.- Y caminando

exprimiéndose su ropa, se fue a su habitación.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Unas horas para la cita doble (Segunda parte).

Narra Flash Sentry:

Llegamos a la comisaria, por suerte no había otros oficiales que nos

preguntaran donde estuvimos en todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, hay alguien

que está ahí desde las 4:00 a.m, y ese alguien es la sub- jefa Spitfire. Entramos

y lo primero que vimos al entrar fue a Spitfire con brazos cruzados viéndonos

de una manera seria, detrás de ella, se encontraba el resto de la celda donde

estaba Rayo Arcoíris y aun lado de ella, miles de pedazos pequeños de vidrios

rotos. Ahora que diríamos...

\- Ohh, hola oficiales.- Nos saluda con la mano para después volverse a cruzar

de brazos.- ¿Me podrían decir, que es lo que ha pasado aquí?.- Pregunta

Spitfire entre dientes.

\- Bueno... como decirlo...- Soarin comenzó a pensar en una idea pero ninguna

se le venía a la mente, no lo dejaría ahogarse. Igualmente, comencé a pensar

en algo, por lo menos.

\- Lo que paso fue...- Spitfire me interrumpe con unas risitas.

\- No se preocupen, yo sé lo que paso aquí. Pero no se preocupen, no diré

nada...- Spitfire se acerca a Soarin y lo acaricia por atrás.

Bufo yo.- ¿Que es lo que tramas, Spitfire?.- Me cruce de brazos y la mire seria

como ella estaba desde un principio.

\- Lo que quiero es que me digan la verdad, con exactitud.- Resaltando las

últimas palabras, golpeo el escritorio que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

\- Es lógico sub-jefa Spitfire, unos jóvenes embriagados causaban desorden

por la ciudad, lo decidimos arrestarlos para que ya no fuera así. Pero uno de

sus amigos los saco de la celda utilizando el hacha de emergencias.- Soarin la

explico una mentira, que era bastante parecida a lo que en realidad sucedió,

solo falta que Spitfire se la trague.-

-¿No es así, Flash Sentry?.- Me pregunto guiñándome el ojo, a lo cual asentí la

cabeza.

\- Bien, ¿Cuáles eran los nombres de los jóvenes?.- Sabia que Spitfire no se

creería la verdad al principio, no es tonta ni jamás lo será, sabía que nos

comenzaría a preguntar cosas las cuales debemos de responder con más

mentiras.

\- Uno se llamaba Crescendo, otro Zack Shade y el que los saco Duet.-

Respondió Soarin. ¡Wow!, ¿De donde habrá sacado tanta imaginación para

esos nombres?, como sea espero que se lo crea (Aunque todavía haya

probabilidades de que pregunte más datos).

\- Esta bien, ¿Que desastres hacían?.- Cada pregunta que hacia Spitfire, se

acercaba mas y mas a Soarin. ¿Sera porque Spitfire aun tenga sentimientos

hacia Soarin?.

Soarin cada vez se ponía más nervioso, aun así contestaba las preguntas con

seriedad, aunque estuviese sudando.- Garafateaban paredes, lanzaban rocas

a los autos, y algunas veces golpeaba a unas cuantas personas.-

Spitfire lo mira con una sonrisa provocadora haciendo que Soarin se sintiera

incomodo, incluso, yo me sentía incomodo estando allí. Spitfire se acerca al

odio de Soarin y le dice unas palabras susurrándole, lo sé porque no alcanzo

escuchar.

Después de dicho ultimo, Spitfire se aleja lentamente de Soarin y sale de la

comisaria. Por fin se va, ya podemos descansar.

\- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?.- Pregunte con curiosidad al no escuchar.

\- Lo... que... me dijo... fue...- No podía hablar con fluidez, aun se encontraba

nervioso, y sonrojado. ¡Por amor de Dios!, ¡¿Que le habrá dicho?!.

\- Ya habla amigo, no me dejes así.- Lo comienzo a jalonear de su camisa para

que ya reaccione y de una vez me diga.

\- Esta bien... ella, me dijo que...- Se volvió a detener, me enfade tanto que le di

una cachetada para que reaccionara ahora sí.

\- ¡Oye, no era tan necesario tanta violencia eso!.- Dijo el sobándose su mejilla

derecha.

\- Si era necesario, ahora dime que es lo que te dijo Spitfire.- Me cruce de

brazos esperando respuesta.

\- Lo que me dijo fue que no le diría nada al jefe Whooves, que se encargaría

de la celda para que no se diera cuenta el jefe Whooves, ya que... ella me

sigue... amando...- El bajo la cabeza y por tal acto parece que recordó lo suyo,

su historia, juntos...


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Unas horas para la cita doble (Tercera parte).

Flashback on

Narra Soarin:

Mi compañero Flash Sentry, otros oficiales más y yo nos encontrábamos festejando, ya que, a todos nosotros nos habían

aceptado para ser oficiales de policía. Todos teníamos esa energía para festejar y para trabajar, la mayoría de nosotros

eran novatos (Incluyéndonos) así que todavía ocupábamos practicar con el jefe Whooves y su sub-jefa, Spitfire.

Me tocaba practicar con la sub- jefa Spitfire, y para ser honesto era muy hermosa. No comprendía nada de lo que me

decía, pues me encontraba perdido en sus bellos ojos anaranjados, ella comenzó a mirarme pero tan rápido desviaba su

mirada de mi y seguía explicando, en cambio yo aun la seguía viendo. Spitfire sabía que yo la miraba, así que se

comenzaba a sonrojar, aun sonrojada se ve hermosa, no me quedaría ahí solo viéndola por lo que le empecé a coquetear.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres la mujer más sensual de este mundo?.- Le dije yo con un tono provocador. Esperaba que es lo

que me iba a decir ella, lastima mente, no me dijo algo, sino me dio algo. Una cachetada.

¡Lo sabia!, no tenia que comenzar así de la nada. Desde hoy me va a mirar como un pervertido que solo se fija en el

cuerpo de una mujer ¡Eres un baboso Soarin! ¿Ahora qué le digo?, esto del amor es difícil...

Spitfire ríe poco.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo, Soarin?.- Pone sus manos en su cintura mirándome desafiante.

Emm, no lo se... me gustaría que...- Fui interrumpido por un abrazo y un beso, yo me quede impactado, pero me gustaba

así que la tome de la cintura y la continúe besando.

Y desde ese momento, nos volvimos novios los dos, nos cuidábamos el uno al otro, pasábamos tanto tiempo en la oficina

besándonos y abrazándonos. Hasta que... ella... me... engaño...

Lo supe gracias a mi amigo Flash Sentry, al principio no le creía, pues Spitfire jamás me haría eso. Pero no fue así, y si, si

me engaño con otro. Sin embargo no tenía razón con lo que decía y tuve que creer en Flash Sentry, gracias.

Flashback off

Sigue narrando Soarin:

Me sentía pésimo por lo último que me dijo, me engaño y ahora me ama, ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa maldita mujer?! ¡¿Qué

quiere conmigo?!. Aunque agradezco el hecho de que no le diga nada al jefe, solo, solo esta le agradezco y nada más.

\- ¿Estás bien Soarin?.- Pregunto Sentry mirándome extrañado, quizás era porque no dije nada durante más de 4 minutos.

\- Si, si estoy bien...- Le respondí yo sin ánimos.

\- ¡Vamos amigo!, déjala en el pasado solo es un "Recuerdo que se pensara, pero no se vivirá".- Hablo como según el,

poeta.- Aparte, debemos de preparar la cita de hoy, con Estrella Brillante y Rayo Arcoíris.-

\- Cierto, hay que ir a organizarlo.- Me levanto de la silla en la que me senté y camine hacia el.- Vámonos, tenemos tiempo

libre hoy.- Me dirige hacia la puerta. El solo asintió y me acompaño hasta la puerta donde nos llevaría a la salida.

Narra Rainbow Dash:

Me termine de cambiar por la "Bromita" que me hizo Twilight, así que salí de mi habitación, baje las escaleras y me senté

con ella en el sofá donde ella me esperaba.

\- Y... ¿Cómo iremos?.- Pregunto Twilight con curiosidad

Bueno, necesitamos vestirnos y arreglarnos, y por si acaso...- Comencé con ánimo pero algo me hizo de cambiar de

opinión.

\- ¿Por si acaso que Dashie?.- Rompió mi pequeño silencio con cierto interés y seriedad.

\- Por si acaso, debemos de planear un plan de escape por si nos quieren arrestar o algo por el estilo.- Respondí con

seriedad mientras pensaba en un plan.

Ella bufa y después ríe.- No creo que eso pase, ya vez como te trato ¿Crees que suceda?.- Dijo entre risas mirándome con

gracia.

\- Hay probabilidades Twili, puede pasar lo que sea.- Ignore sus risas y continúe con mi mismo tono de voz.

\- Bien como sea.- Se recarga en el sofá y cruza sus brazos mirando a otra dirección, según yo, estaba enojada.- Primero

pensemos en lo que nos vamos a poner, y después en ese "Plan de escape".-

(PD: En esta historia, no conocían a las demás chicas, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack, por si las dudas de

que se van a poner :3 .)

\- Esta bien, ya que tu eres más femenina, creo que debes de pensar en los vestidos, maquillaje, peinados, y demás...-

\- Ocupare de tu ayuda, ¡Ven!.- Se levanta del sofá de un salto y jala mis brazos, después me lleva a su habitación, donde

se encontraba varias cosas de mujeres. Por Dios, donde me he metido...


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Detalles menores.

Narra Twilight:

Obligue a Rainbow Dash que viniera conmigo para medirnos vestidos, maquillarnos un poco, peinarnos, todo lo que

involucre a una mujer. ¡Pero era tan difícil!, Dash se movía o quejaba para todo, y todo es todo. Le mostraba varios

vestidos que le quedarían bien, pero se negaba a todo los vestidos, intentaba maquillar su rostro, pero cerraba muy

fuertes los ojos, se ponía las manos en su cara y otros detalles que no prefiero pensar...

¡Ash!, ¡¿Por qué no tengo una hermana que sea como las demás chicas?! *Suspiro* Tranquila Twilight, es tu hermana y

debes de respetarla como es ella, aunque te incomode o moleste. Después 30 minutos de estrés y desesperación, nos

calmamos y continuamos a lo que venimos. Ya que había rechazado todo los vestidos que le mostré, encontré un vestido

corto (Por encima de la rodilla) con escote de corazón de color rojo con poco brillo, seguramente le iba a encantar a

Dash, que en este momento se encontraba tomando una siesta en un sofá de mi habitación.

Moví poco su brazo derecho para que despertara y le dije en voz baja.- Ey Dashie, despierta, mira, he encontrado un

vestido que quizás te guste. Si es caso contrario, te lo pondrás de todas formas. ¡Pues ya me he cansado de tanto

vestido!.- Hice puños con mis manos que estaban en mis costados, apretando el vestido de Dash.

Rainbow bosteza.- Si como digas, déjame ver el vestido.- Se sienta en el sofá, pues se encontraba en una posición de

perrito durmiendo, mientras se movía le mostré el vestido y ella lo tomo.- Esta bonito, pero ni tanto.- Se levanta del sofá y

se para delante de mí.- ¿Quieres que me lo pruebe?.- Me pregunto lo último.

Seria un gran favor que lo hicieras, señorita Dash.- Le respondí entre dientes pero con una sonrisa para no mostrar mi

frustración. Al terminar de decir eso, se fue a mi cuarto de baño de mi habitación a cambiarse.- ¡Aleluya!, ¡Ya podre

buscar mi vestido, de una vez!.- Grite eufórica alzando mis brazos hacia arriba.

Hable rápido, y bastante, pues cuando grite lo ultimo Dash ya había salido del cuarto de baño. Es muy rápida al

cambiarse.- ¡Ups!... Emmm, lo siento Rainbow Dash, sabes que no fue mi intención hacerlo...- Me sonroje de vergüenza

mientras la miraba con cara de perrito para que aceptara mis disculpas.

\- Aja. Como sea, ¿Como me veo?.- Puso una mano en su cadera y otra mano en su nuca, como toda una modelo, me reí

poco al verla así.

\- Te vez bien Dashie, pero hay algo más que debes de utilizar: Zapatos y esto.- Camine hacia ella y le di una chaqueta

pequeña con mangas que le llegaba a los codos, era de color negra.- Así te miraras mas mejor que antes.- Se la di y ella se

la puso sin nada más que decir.

\- Con esto demuestra mas mi personalidad, ser alguien rebelde pero a la vez sexy.- Ríe ella y yo hago lo mismo.- ¿Que

zapatos llevare?.- Señalando sus calcetas multicolores.

\- ¿Qué te parece estos zapatos?.- Me agache cerca de mi cama y debajo de esta saque una caja de zapatos que adentro se

encontraba unos botines dorados con adornos del mismo color, pero que resaltaban más. Los agarre y se los di.- ¿Te

gusta?, póntelos mientras busco mi vestido y zapatos.- Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a una montaña pequeña de

vestidos.

No tarde como toda una hora como cierta personita, desde cuando ya tenía mi vestido y yo se que le encantara a Flash

Sentry. Abajo de esos vestidos se encontraba el mío, lo jale y aprecie el vestido que había escogido: Un vestido con

escote de corazón (Como el de Rainbow) pero este era un poco más largo, de color purpura oscuro con un cinturón

delgado plateado. Lo sé, ¿Bonito no?.

Entre al cuarto de baño y me lo puse, me mire al espejo y me encanto tal vestido, era tan perfecto para mí, fue una gran

idea salir a robar vestidos antes, sabía que los ocuparía en una ocasión como esta, aunque tardara . Salí del cuarto de

baño y me senté en la esquina de mi cama, jale una caja de zapatos que se encontraba abajo de la cama, abrí la caja y

suspire al ver unos tacones plateados con una correa y un cordón que media aproximadamente 6 centímetros de largo.

Ya una vez puestos, me levante de la cama y me mire en otro espejo que se encontraba en mi habitación, como esperaba

en ese mismo espejo se encontraba mirándose mi hermana. Me pare a su lado y nos vimos las dos juntas: 50% hermosas,

nos falta otro 50% para completar, para aclarar, el maquillaje y el peinado.

\- Ven Dashie, siéntate aquí que te peinare y maquillare.- Le hable yo mientras me acerba a un mueble con peines, gel,

adornos para el cabello, lápiz labial, etc. Se sentó en una silla aun lado de ese mueble y la comencé a peinar y maquillar,

me gustaba como iba quedado, me pregunto como habrá quedado ella si hubiera hecho todo esto...

Termine, la maquille con colores que le quedaban con su tono de piel y vestido, y la peine con una colita de caballo alta

con una diadema con varios corazones por un lado.

\- ¿Y Dashie, te gusto como a mí?.- Pregunte esperando un "Si" como respuesta y jugando con mis manos.

\- ¡Obviamente hermanita! ¡Es tan yo! ¡Gracias!.- Se abalanzo hacia mí y me dio un gran abrazo.

Suspiro.- Esperaba esas palabras, si quieres espera abajo mientras me peino y maquillo. Ya que faltan...- Veo un reloj aun

lado de mi cama.- ¡20 minutos!, ¡Sal de mi habitación Rainbow Dash!.- La empujo guiándola hasta la puerta de mi

habitación, sale de mi habitación y me dirijo corriendo al mismo mueble donde peine a esta. Tan rápido como pude me

peinaba y maquillaba, claro con gracia.

Al final de todo termine con una trenza de lado con un broche de flor artificial cerca de mi oreja. Baje mi habitación

apresurada, cruzaba los dedos para que no callera (Y mas con tacón), por fortuna, no fue así. Llegue abajo y vi a Dash con

otro accesorio en sus manos, hablando literalmente, tenía en una mano un guante negro sin la parte donde se tapan los

dedos y con un orificio en la parte de arriba (Mismo accesorio en la otra mano).

\- Dash, ¿Sabes que vamos a ir a un lugar "Formal" esta noche?.- Le comente yo convenciéndola de que se quitara esas

cosas.- Y eso no es para nada formal.-

\- ¿Y?, esto es ser yo.- Ignoro mi argumento y después me sonríe desafiante, yo solo volteo los ojos mientras bufo.

\- Como digas, ahora, solo esperar a que oscurezca más para salir con ellos...- Me encamine a la ventana mientras veo que

el cielo se hace oscuro cada vez.- ... Con el oficial Flash Sentry...- (Oración completada por Rainbow Dash)

\- ... Y el oficial Soarin...-


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Iniciando.

Narra Rainbow Dash:

Oscurece, y lanzo una sonrisa al ver a la luna a su máximo potencial. Como las

demás chicas que he visto o algunas vez conocido, estaba emocionada, he

esperado tanto tiempo para este momento especial con el oficial Soarin, el

hombre de mis sueños. Y supongo que Twilight diría lo mismo, pues se la ha

pasado mirando el nocturno cielo, creo que ha de estar en las nubes.

\- Dashie, ya debemos de ir a verlos.- Me dice Twilight aun en las nubes.

\- Si, ya vámonos.- Doy unos pasos hacia la puerta, la abro y suelto un gran

suspiro, después digo en voz baja.- Una nueva experiencia.

...

Hemos llegado en el punto en donde nos veríamos todos, en un callejón

oscuro y sombrío, seguramente sabrán el por que...

Mi hermana y yo nos comenzamos a desesperar, ninguno de los oficiales

llegaban ¿Acaso nos habrán dejado plantadas? ¡¿Y si todo ha sido un

engaño?!, eso, me dolería mucho. Por suerte, uff, nos salvamos. Ellos están

llegando caminando y dirigiendo su paso a nosotras. Espero que todo salga

de maravilla... ¡Qué digo, nos la pasaremos excelente!.

\- Hola Rayo Arcoíris... te vez... hermosa...- Me saludo Soarin rascándose su

nuca y por supuestamente, sonrojado por lo dicho.

\- Gracias Soarin... es un bello cumplido...- Trataba de desviar mi mirada a otra

parte para no sonrojarme enfrente de Soarin, pero se me hacia una misión

imposible, si así es: Lo voltee a ver sonrojada, típico...

\- Eres tan bella bajo la luz de la luna, mi querida Estrella Brillante...- Escucho

lo que le dice Flash Sentry a Twilight, mejor dicho Estrella Brillante para él.

\- Ohh Sentry... me causa sonrojo...- Como dijo ella misma, se sonrojo, y

después le robo un beso rápido y ágil.

\- Ese era mi intención, querida...- ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow!, ese Flash se está

pasando un poco esta noche ¿Que no esperara?.

Twilight solo ríe a su último comentario para después escuchar el aviso que

dará Soarin a nosotros 3, seguramente Flash Sentry ya sabría lo que diría,

pues veo que no le tomo mucha importancia.

\- Bueno chicas, y chico.- Mirando a su compañero serio para que le prestase

atención.- Tenemos planeado la noche de hoy, ¡Así que a disfrutarla!.- Grito la

ultima oración eufórico y animado. No es que quiera verlo de esta manera,

pero al decir eso Soarin se comporto como un niño de 8 años que iria a

festejar su octavo cumpleaños con otros niños de la misma edad. Pero se ve

lindo.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: Paseando en auto.

Narra Rainbow Dash:

Los chicos nos dirigieron al auto de Flash Sentry para ir a aun lugar

(Obviamente) en el cual ahí nos divertiríamos, no se mucho de autos, pero

algo que pude notar a simple vista fue el hecho de que iba tan veloz, que en

tan solo en un parpadear, ya nos encontrábamos a 4 cuadras del lugar de

inicio. Flash y Soarin fueron en la parte delantera del auto, por lo tanto,

Twilight y yo en la parte trasera... que caballerosidad..

\- Twilight.- Llame en voz baja al nombre de mi hermana para que me

escuchase.

\- ¿Que pasa Dash?.- Me respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

\- ¿No crees que esto se ha vuelto más raro de lo normal?.- Pregunte con un

hilo de voz, es mas, parecía que solo movía los labios.

\- Dashie, esto se ha vuelto raro desde que los conocimos. Pero no los culpo.-

Hace una pausa para reír poco, haciendo que escuchen los dos de adelante.

\- ¿Se podría saber de qué se ríen?.- Pregunta Sentry tratando de mirar para

atrás, ya que el conducía.

\- Bueno, es que Rai...- Tapo la boca de Twilight por dos razones: 1, no le

digiera la pregunta que le pregunte a ella y 2, mencionaría mi nombre, y ellos

aun no lo pueden saber.

\- Ehh... ¡Nada!, ¡Nos nos reímos de nada!.- Digo yo asustada de que no me

creyeran mi astuta excusa... Bueno lo admito, ya, ya, ya no es la mejor

excusa...

Soarin voltea a ver donde nosotras estamos (Porque empezó a escuchar

ruidos pocos raros) y se queda extrañado al ver que yo ahorcaba a Twilight no

tan bruscamente... ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ella empezó comenzando por decir mi nombre!.

\- ¡¿Que mierda estás haciendo Rayo Arcoíris?!.- Frunció el ceño y se nos

quedaba viendo.

\- Emm... ¿Qué está pasando allá atrás Soarin?.- Intervino el color naranjo

muriendo de ansias por mirar atrás.

\- Tu solo sigue conduciendo Sentry...- Responde Soarin a la pregunta de

Flash, que este aun se moría tratando de indagar que sucedía.

Es entonces cuando deje de ahorcar a Twilight y trate de ser tierna y adorable

para que no sospechen, aunque ya fue algo tarde.- No paso nada, algunas

veces Estrella Brillante y yo nos comportamos así... ¿No es así, Estrella

Brillante?.- Pregunto entre dientes con una sonrisa con hoyuelos y le doy un

codazo a Twilight, lo cual ella asiente con la cabeza recuperando el aire que

le he sacado.

\- ¿Segura?...- Se acerca más a mi cara y yo me sonrojo, el me besa de una

forma apasionada y yo le continuo el beso. Hasta que nos separamos unos

segundos después, gracias a Twilight.- Y bien, ahora dime la verdad.- Me mira

desafiante, por lo que ya no tengo más opciones que decirle una parte de la

verdad.

Suspiro y me acomodo de nuevo en el asiento de atrás.- Le comentaba a

Estrella Brillante que esto se ha vuelto algo raro... Bastante...- Me sonrojo de

la vergüenza y tapo mi cara con mis manos

Twilight solo espera la reacción de los dos oficiales al igual que yo, y fue una

reacción que no nos gusto: Se rieron.

\- ¿De qué se ríen?.- Pregunta molesta Twilight, al reírse de mi comentario.

\- ¡Ay Estrella Brillante!, al parecer no saben que nos gustan las chicas así...-

Entre risas alcanza decir Soarin.

\- ¿Qué?.- Decimos confundidas al unisonó.

Entonces el prosiguió su compañero.- El significado de raro se refiere a ser

como en verdad son, y esta cita, aunque para ustedes les parezca "Raro",

nosotros se nos hace algo divertido y emocionante. Ya que actuamos como

según somos...- Respondió Flash Sentry a nuestra pregunta.

Me sorprende que haya dicho eso, fue algo... Sorprende que digiera eso,

pensé que nos diría un comentario estúpido y sin lógica, pero me equivoque.

...

Narra Twilight:

Reímos y disfrutamos los comentarios de los demás, aunque no den mucha

gracia mis comentarios. Pasan los minutos en el auto y por fin nos bajamos,

caballerosamente, Flash abre la puerta de mi lado y Soarin del lado de Dash.

Aww...

Llegamos a un restaurante con tema de mar, lujoso, y hermoso. Tiene una

hilera de mesas de café por afuera (Seguramente para el día), varias plantas

exóticas rodeando las ventanas circulares y cuadrangulares, un cerco negro

de medio metro de alto para separar la banqueta de la calle, ya que ocupaba

una pequeña parte de esta, en general, todo se me hacia tan magnífico.

Tomo del brazo a Flash y este baja su mirada para lanzarme una sonrisa

estando sonrojado, yo hago lo mismo que el.

Me dice el susurrando.- ¿Soarin y yo hemos escogido el lugar correcto,

cariño?.- Cariño. Una nueva palabra que no ha usado conmigo, fue tan lindo

ese momento que no le contesté, ya que que me encontraba perdida en mis

pensamientos de él y yo.

-¿Estrella Brillante?.- Llama mi nombre, pues solo me le quedo viendo.

\- ¿Ehh?... ¡Ohhh, ya!.- Rio nerviosa.- ¿Donde nos quedamos?.-

El ríe poco.- Te decía si escogimos el lugar correcto... ¿Fue así?.- Me pregunta

de nuevo

\- Si, si lo hicieron... este lugar es tan hermoso...- Lo deje de ver y voltee a ver el

restaurante con una sonrisa.

\- Que raro...- Me volteo de nuevo con el.- Es la misma palabra que te

describe.- En eso, se acerca de la nada robándome un beso, causando mi

sonrojo, y devolviéndole el beso.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: "Gracias por esta noche".

Narra Twilight:

Después de que le devolví aquel bello beso, nos pusimos en marcha hasta la

entrada del tal restaurante "Mas allá de la vista", un buen titulo. Antes de que

llegáramos a la puerta principal de ese restaurante, Flash Sentry se adelanto

y abrió la puerta justo delante de mío

Haciendo reverencia dijo.- Las damas primero, pase usted señorita.- Me

sonroje cuando me hablo de esa manera, supongo que, Flash tenía planeado

perfectamente esta noche.

\- Muchas gracias, caballero Sentry.- Reí poco por el término "Caballero", pues

es una palabra que no utilizo a diario, quizás sea por el hecho de que ningún

chico se me acerque, por ser ladrona, así de sencillo ¿No?.

Entre y en momentos después se cerró la puerta detrás mío, por fortuna Flash

entro después de que yo entrara. Me quede pensando en Dash, pues tenía la

idea de que entraría, por lo menos, después de Flash o después mío. Pero no.

Voltee hacia atrás y alcance ver primero a Soarin, riéndose, seguida de Dash,

que esta venia con los brazos cruzados.

Flashback On

Narra Rainbow Dash:

Para mi sorpresa, la puerta se cerró cuando los dos tortolitos habían entrado.

Por unos diminutos segundos, me quede observando la puerta y luego a

Soarin que estaba a un lado de mi. Tosí falsamente para que se diera cuenta

que tenía que abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Pasa algo?.- Solo me pregunto eso, mostrando un "Cierto" interés.

\- No exactamente...- Respondo yo secamente

\- Ohh, bueno.- Sonríe como todo un inocente cuando él sabe que ni siquiera

debería de sonreír de esa manera.

Me desespero demasiado de esperar a que hiciera lo mismo que Flash hizo

con Twilight. Así que yo abriera la puerta. Pff... ese Soarin es todo un

caballero...

\- !Gracias querida!.- Y lo peor de todo, es que me lo agradeció con un tono

burlesque, pero graciosos para él, pues comienza a soltar unas carcajadas

entrando al restaurante. Y yo, enojada, después de él con brazos cruzados.

Flashback Off

Narra Twilight (De nuevo :T):

Después de que el chistoso y la mal humorada entraran... Un camarero

vestido formalmente de negro nos da un cordial saludo desde la recepción

del restaurante.

\- Buenas noches damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos al restaurante "Mas

allá de la vista". ¿Tienen reservación?.- Nos pregunta mientras revisaba una

lista tamaño carta, supongo que debía de ser la lista de las reservaciones de

hoy.

\- Si, a nombre de Flash Sentry.- Le dice mi hombre de los sueños al camarero,

que este se encontraba buscando el nombre de Sentry en la tal lista.

\- ¡Ohhh, cierto! ¡Si están registrados!.- Grita eufórico el camarero apuntando

con su dedo índice el reglón donde estaba el nombre de Flash Sentry.

\- Pasen por favor señoritas y señores.- Al igual que Sentry, este hizo una

reverencia para luego llevarnos a la sala donde se encontraba la gran

mayoría de las mesas con manteles blancos y personas sentadas sobre las

finas sillas enfrente de las mesas.

El camarero, nos llevo a nuestras mesas y nos dijo después de hecho lo

ultimo.- Tomen estos menús damas y caballeros y cuando deseen ordenar,

tan solo llámeme a mi o a algún otro camarero o camarera.- Sonríe

amigablemente y se despide de nosotros.- Disfruten esta noche.- Dicho eso se

va.

Sin molestia, Flash Sentry tomo una silla, la jalo hacia atrás y me miro

sonrojado.- Por favor dama, siéntese aquí.- Al igual que él, me sonroje poco y

encamine hasta el, antes de sentarme, le di un suave y cariñoso beso en su

mejilla.- Gracias amor.-

Soarin solo se nos quedo viendo y volteo a ver a mi hermana, antes de que

ella jalara su propia silla, el lo hizo por ella. Seguro trata de aparentar ser un

caballero, gracias las técnicas de Flash Sentry.

Una vez sentados todos, tomamos nuestros menús y lo comenzamos a leer,

para pensar en que ordenaríamos. Mientras leíamos tales cosas, sacamos

platica los 4 de temas de interés, tantos que no puedo mencionar.

Compartíamos anécdotas divertidas y cómicas, bueno, ellos nos contaban

sus anécdotas, pues no hay mucho que decir de dos ladronas.

Conociendo más a fondo la personalidad de Sentry, varias ideas vinieron a mi

cabeza, reconociéndolo de un lugar, pero no se cual. Solo sé que lo he visto

antes, y no, no me refiero cuando robábamos dinero y demás, antes de eso.

Sacudí mi cabeza al escuchar que mencionaron mi nombre, mejor dicho,

sobrenombre.

\- Estrella Brillante, ¿Estas conforme a lo que ordenaremos?.- Me pregunta

Sentry mirándome preocupado y con el menú en sus manos.

\- ¿Ehh? ¡Ohh, si!.- Dije yo salida del tema y respondiendo a algo que ni

siquiera sabía que era.

El mismo camarero que nos atendió antes, escribió lo que le dijo Soarin.- Muy

bien, entonces será filete a la tinta para los caballeros, y langosta con

ensalada para las hermosas damas.- Afirmo el camarero lanzado una sonrisa

hacia mi hermana y después a mí.- ¿ Algo para tomar señores y señoritas?.-

Pregunta para de una vez irse.

Todos intercambiamos miradas para responder con un si o un no.- Por ahora

no, gracias.- Responde Soarin al ver que todos sacudimos la cabeza.

\- ¡Ohh!, como digan. En unos minutos les traeremos lo que ordenaron.- Da

media vuelta y se va con nuestros menús en manos.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: ¿Huir de ustedes?.

Narra Rainbow Dash:

De la hermosa cita donde estábamos, tuvo que ser arruinada por lo que

parecía ser los jefes de los chicos. Ahora parece que adoro al mismo camarero

que nos atendió antes, pues alcanzo a escuchar los gritos de la amarillenta

con cabello naranja exclamando que los dejen entran, pero el camarero que

tanto adoro, se lo impide a ella y al otro tipo

\- ¡Ya déjenos entrar maldito, ocupamos ver algo!.- Gritaba la amarillenta

tratando de esquivar al camarero.

\- Señorita, sería un gran favor de que no gritara, hay personas en este lugar y

desean disfrutar su noche.- Le dice con bastante calma el camarero.

\- Debemos de irnos de aquí, ahora.- Nos dice Soarin a todos que estábamos

en la mesa, lo dijo tan serio que inclusive me asuste.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?.- Pregunta Twilight temerosa.

\- No es lo quieren, es lo que ella quiere.- Responde Flash Sentry tan serio

como Soarin, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para encontrar una salida

emergencia o algo por el estilo.

Twilight solo se le queda viendo con mucho miedo a lo que pase después.

\- ¿Quienes son exactamente ellos?.- Pregunto yo al estar confundida con el

comentario de Sentry.

\- El tipo con cara seria, es nuestro jefe Whooves y la chica...- Voltea a ver a

Soarin, lo cual este suspira y termina su oración.- Mi sub- jefa y ex-novia...

Spitfire.-

Sentía que mi corazón se encogía, me dolía todo el pecho y podía notar que

lentamente mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos. No podía creer lo que me estaba

pasando, ¿Por qué sufría por eso? ¿Sera por que Soarin había elegido a

alguien más antes de mi? ¡Es estúpido! Solo es su ex-novia...

\- ¿Pasa algo, Rainbow Dash?.- Me pregunta Twilight quien me noto algo

nerviosa y triste, quizás sea por las lagrimas.

\- No no pasa nada.- Decía mientras limpiaba rápido mis lagrimas sobre mis

mejillas.

Alguien tomo con fuerza de mis brazos provocándome un dolor, por lo que

me queje. Voltee poco mi cabeza para ver que era, o quien era que me llevaba

casi arrastrando de este lugar con rapidez, y era Soarin. Sentry hizo lo mismo

con mi hermana. Llegamos a una parte oscura y menos visitada del

restaurante, y ahí es donde estaba la puerta de emergencias del restaurante y

los dos nos dieron unas indicaciones.

\- Escuchen, iremos a hablar con ellos y si podemos, tranquilizarlos, mientras

nosotros hacemos eso, ustedes escapen lo más lejos posible de aquí. Ellos

solo vinieron por una razón, descubrieron esto de la cita.- Nos indico primero

Flash Sentry, que tomaba de las manos a Twilight, mirándola fijamente

\- ¿Te refieres a... huir de ustedes?.- Dice en voz baja Twilight que no solo

parecía tener miedo, sino también una gran depresión al tener que alejarte

de él. Así que se acerco más a su rostro con sus ojos húmedos.

\- Parece que si es así.- Flash la abraza con delicadeza y le da un suave beso en

su frente, después limpia sus lagrimas y la vuelve a besar, haciendo que ella le

corresponda el beso.

\- ¿Y que pasara con ustedes?.- Le pregunte a Soarin mirándolo fijamente,

claro que estaba triste, pero no lo demostraba, ya que no olvidaba cierta

cosa.

\- No importamos, ahora váyanse.- En eso, jala a Sentry del brazo separando

su beso de él y Twilight y lo lleva con él a lo que aprecia resolver el problema

entre ellos.

\- Vámonos Rainbow Dash, hay que hacer lo que ellos nos dijeron para estar a

salvo, o al menos eso dijeron.- Me dice Twilight acercándose mas a la puerta

de emergencias.

\- Yo no iré a ningún lado.- Ella me voltea a ver sorprendida.- Yo me quedare

aquí, y veré que es lo que quiere ella, Spitfire.-

Mientras con los demás...

\- Al parecer si estaban aquí...- Ríe Spitfire satisfecha de verlo

\- Si, ¿Pasa algún problema?.- Pregunta Soarin serio y tratando de no verla a

los ojos.

\- No lo sé, ¿Algo que ustedes tengan que decir?.- Devuelve la pregunta con

una mirada maliciosa.

Soarin y yo intercambiamos miradas.- No, nada que decir.- Respondo yo con

la misma seriedad como la de mi compañero.

\- Bien... entonces, ¿Por qué no vamos a resolver unos "asuntitos" que

tenemos en la comisaria? Ustedes tienen mucho que ver en ellos.- Dice

Spitfire con malicia en su tono de voz.

\- Nos encantaría ir pero...- No tan lejos, veo a Rayo Arcoíris observándonos.

Pensé que escaparía con Estrella Brillante, pero no, no fue así.

\- ¿Pero qué?.- Spitfire nota que ando algo perdido, así que mira a la misma

dirección donde yo veo, seguida de Soarin y nuestro jefe Whooves, que al

parecer seguía confundido, no me sorprende de él. Rayo Arcoíris, se da

cuenta y echa a correr a la dirección donde llevaba a la puerta de

emergencias, supongo yo

¿Acaso será por ellas?...- Después de dicho eso, comenzó a reír. Ni la menor

idea de que se reía, solo hacia tal acción. En un parpadear, Spitfire nos pego a

la pared y sujeto nuestros cuellos con una mano cada uno, lanzándonos una

mirada asesina.- Si quieren conservar sus trabajos, deben de ir por ella ahora

mismo ¿Me escucharon bien? ¡Vayan por ellas ahora!.- Nos suelta y nos deja

caer al suelo con la respiración cortada, para volver hacer lo mismo.- ¡Dije

ahora malditos!.-


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: No se arruino del todo.

Narra Flash Sentry:

Adolorido, como mi compañero, teníamos que salir lo mas antes posible de

ese restaurante y buscar a las chicas, si no fuese así, estaríamos muertos. Nos

dirigimos al auto cojeando, entramos y comenzamos a buscar a estas por las

calles oscuras y vacías. Realmente sentía que me iría a desmallar, mi vista en

este momento no era del todo mejor, aun así no podía dejar que eso pasara,

tenía que hallarlas y que nos disculpen con todo esto, de que Spitfire haya

Capitulo 26: No se arrui…

venido y arruinado todo, y más por la historia de Soarin y Spitfire, no soy muy

experto con estos temas de las chicas, pero pude sentir cuan doloroso se le

hizo a Rayo Arcoíris al escuchar eso.

No sabía en que dirección se habían ido exactamente, tenía que estar

moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro para por lo menos encontrar una de

ellas, ya que Soarin se encontraba mas adolorido que yo, incluso se

encontraba gimiendo del dolor en su garganta y pecho. Así que tenía todo el

trabajo en mis manos...

Pasaban los minutos y aun no sabía nada de ellas, espero que Spitfire no se

haya adelantado y le haya hecho algo a las chicas. El tiempo se detuvo

cuando por fin las encontré, justamente estaban paradas frente al mismo

banco donde todo empezó. Rayo Arcoíris abrazaba a Estrella Brillante que

parecía estar deprimida, no había duda alguna, sabía perfectamente lo que

ella tenía.

De inmediato, baje del auto, no me importaba el dolor en ese momento, tan

solo quería consolarla de lo sucedido. Y quien sabe que fue con Soarin, no sé

si se bajo o seguía tomando una siesta en el auto.

\- ¡Estrella!.- Grite yo su nombre para que se diese cuenta de mi presencia.

\- Sentry...- Alzo su vista conmigo escuchando mis débiles pasos acercándose

a ella.- ¡¿Qué te paso?!.- Pregunta atemorizada.

\- Eso no importa Estrella, me alegra que ella no haya venido por ustedes.- La

abrazo pegando su cabeza a mi pecho dando un suspiro de alivio.

Interviene Rayo Arcoíris confundida al no ver a Soarin conmigo.- Flash Sentry,

¿Donde está Soarin?.- Me pregunta moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

para encontrarlo, y darse cuenta que no estaba ahí.

\- Esta dentro del auto, trata de ser sigilosa, no creo que se encuentre muy

bien.- Le respondí a su pregunta, lo cual ello me agradeció y se dirigió al auto.

\- ¡Sabia que esto no saldría bien!.- Grito y se echo a llorar sobre mi pecho

estando desesperada al formar parte de esto.

\- Tranquila cariño, sabemos que esta noche no fue lo que deseamos.-

Acariciaba su cabello para que se tranquilizara, pero ella solo continuaba

llorando desesperadamente.

\- ¡Si, si se estropeo todo!.- Se negaba ella al no admitir que todo estaba bien,

que solo paso ese problema y ya. Aun así, continuaba con lo suyo.

\- Escucha por favor.- La tome de la cara para que me volteara a ver, con su

respiración agitada, me miraba a los ojos calmándose y sonriendo leve. Una

vez así, quite el resto de sus lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos hasta llegar a

sus mejillas.- Esto no ha terminado, podemos ir a pasear un parque o algo por

el estilo, Twilight Sparkle.-

Narra Twilight:

Twilight, el nombre que jamás creí que mencionaría delante mío. La mayor

parte del tiempo me decía mi apodo o sobrenombre, Estrella Brillante. Y

cuando no era eso, me decía cariño, cielo, amor y otras palabras bonitas y

tiernas. Pero Twilight, inclusive menciono mi apellido, Sparkle... Twilight

Sparkle... pero no logro comprender. Nunca le hable sobre mi verdadero

nombre, bueno, al menos que yo alcanzo a recordar.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre, Flash Sentry?.- Solo me le quede viendo

esperando tal respuesta a mi pregunta, pero el simplemente me miraba a los

ojos. Podía ver en los suyos que se humedecían de poco a poco y lentamente

pego su frente a la mía. Y de una vez, me contesto.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: La verdad de hace años.

Narra Twilight:

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre, Flash Sentry?.- Solo me le quede

viendo esperando tal respuesta a mi pregunta, pero el simplemente me

miraba a los ojos. Podía ver en los suyos que se humedecían de poco a poco y

lentamente pego su frente a la mía. Y de una vez, me contesto

\- Estrella Brillante, digo, Twilight, ¿No te acuerdas de mí?.- Contesto mi

pregunta, con otra, mirándome a los ojos y apretando mis manos, pero con

suavidad.

He dicho antes que lo conozco de otra parte, pero no descifro cual. Así que no

se si decirlo lo que pienso, o hacerme la tonta y responderle con un frio y

serio "No".- Emm... Bueno... Como decirlo.. ¡Ash!.- Suelto las manos de Flash

ya que con una me golpee la frente. Muriendo de pena.- ... No...-

Suelta un suspiro devastador y se aleja un poco de mi, pero prosigue.- Esta

bien, subamos al auto y te contare todo, y todo, es todo.- Dándome la mano

para que la agarre, ya que me encontraba sentada en la banqueta con él y me

levante del suelo, para después subir al auto y hablar acerca de esto. Me di

cuenta, de que ninguno de los dos, Rainbow Dash y Soarin, no estaban ahí,

pero no le di importancia, pues solo me importaba la razón por la cual sabia

mi nombre.

\- ¿Ahora que?.- Pregunto en un tono serio.

\- Muy bien.- Hace una pausa y continua.- Bien, se que han pasado años desde

que no nos vemos, por lo que lo olvidaste, me imagino...- Tomando de nuevo

mis manos de la misma manera de antes.

\- Aja... sigue...- Le digo yo ya que hizo una pausa para que estuviese atenta

\- Pero, tu y yo, ya nos conocíamos desde mucho tiempo atrás.- Asentí

mirándolo a los ojos para que continuase.- Éramos niños, vivíamos en un

orfanato, si mal no recuerdo, el orfanato "Sweets Radiance"...

Flashback on

Hoy es el día del Amor y la Amistad, también conocido como el día de San

Valentín, en el orfanato "Radiance Sweets". Nuestra miss preferida, Radiance,

nos repartía varias paletas y chocolates. ¡Mmm!, ¡Deliciosos! (Recuerden que

la narración es de una niña entre 9 o 10 años, por lo que puede decir unas

cuantas "Incoherencias" para esta historia). Después de que miss Radiance

nos entregara a mí y a mi amiga Dashie nuestros dulces, dirigimos paso al

patio del jardín del orfanato, ¡Me encanta pasar el tiempo ahí! Siempre había

montones de hojas rejuntadas para que luego nos lanzáramos en ellas e

hiciéramos "Ángeles de hojas", ya que aquí, no suele nevar mucho.

\- ¡Mira Twilight!, hay un papel en ese montón!.- Me señala Dashie a un

montón de hojas con un pedazo de papel, para luego ir a jugar con otros

niños a los golpes o carreras. El papel estaba un poco hundido, pero visible.

Me acerque al tal papel y lo rejunte, decía unas palabras, las siguientes

"Voltea hacia atrás" con una flechita apuntándome, según yo, ese era atrás.

Inmediato, hice lo que la carta me decía, voltee hacia atrás y vi otro montón

de hojas (Obviamente) con un peluche de un mono azul encima de este y una

carta del color de mis ojos, delante de la carta decía mi nombre con una

perfecta letra. Comencé a correr hacia este montón y abrase al peluche, por

alguna razón me sentía especial, querida, amada. Después de unos segundos

del abrazo al objeto sin vida, abrí la carta y la leí. Mi corazón, iba a mil por

hora en ese momento. Lancé la vista al peluche y con todas mis fuerzas lo

volví a abrazar.

En eso, llega Dashie mirándome, extrañada al verme a abrazar un peluche

que estaba encima de unas hojas.- ¿Twilight, por qué abrazas a esa cosa

azul?.- Acercándose a mí, y así, respondí todas sus preguntas, bueno la

escena respondió todas sus preguntas, mejor dicho.- ¡A Twilight le gusta

alguien! ¡A Twilight le gusta alguien! ¡A Twilight le gusta a alguien!.- No

dejaba de decir eso que tanto me incomodaba, pero no podía negar que no

era verdad.

Flashback off

Miles de recuerdo entraban y salían de mi mente, quien me cedió el asiento

en el comedor, era él, quien rejuntaba mi lápiz en clases, era él, quien me

defendía de los chicos mayores, era él, quien me entrego esa carta y peluche,

era él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrace tal como lo hice ese día, con todas

mis fuerzas, e igualmente, empecé a llorar de alegría.

\- ¿Ahora recuerdas, quien soy yo?.- Mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas que

brotaban de mis ojos

\- Ahora recuerdo todo, Sentry.- Me abalance de nuevo hacia al para volver

abrazarlo, yo lo abrazaba del cuello y el de mi cintura. Después de un corto

tiempo, nos separamos.

\- Pero cuando el orfanato cerro ¿Dónde estabas tú?.- Pregunte al recordar ese

triste momento.

\- Fui adoptado antes de que lo cerrara, cuando me entere de la noticia, me

dirigí al orfanato para buscarte a ti y a tu amiga, pero era demasiado tarde,

no había nada.- Contesto más de lo que debía, pero me siento satisfecha a su

respuesta.

\- ¿Y por que no me dijiste un adiós...?.- Volví a preguntar, estando un poco

deprimida al no decirme adiós en el momento en que se iba.

Noto tan rápido mi tristeza, que me volvió a abrazar acariciando mi cabello.-

Lamento que haya sido así, si recuerdas un poco, siempre era algo tímido en

los momentos sentimentales... como ese...- Me da un beso en mi cabeza

provocándome una sonrisa, haciendo que le devuelva el beso.

Nos separamos del beso y comenzamos a recordar anécdotas graciosas del

orfanato "Radiance Sweets" y ese tipo de cosas. Supongo que, la noche no se

arruino del todo, aunque me sigo preguntando donde estará Dash y Soarin.

Meh, dejare de preocuparme de eso y me concentrare en esta noche estando

a solas Flash Sentry yo. Ya que comenzó a hacer algo inusual en mi...

**para que sepan el peluche es un simio arcoíris los que conozcan knd sabrán de que hablo pensab dejarlos en intriga y solo subir un capitulo pero bueno no puede jeje nos vemos por cierto nesito ayuda para mis demás fics nesito ayuda como por ejemplo como seria la cita de flash y twiligth en la historia corazón puro y también como seria el recuentro de twi y flash en la fiesta de la historia promesa de amor **


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28: ¿Estando arrepentido?.

pd ; aquí inicia el lemon

Narra Twilight:

Capitulo 28: ¿Estando a…

by Pegasister0104

Flash, en vez de acariciar mi cabello o estando tomándome de la cintura

como lo ha hecho otras veces, el comenzó a bajar su mano hasta mi escote,

yo no decía nada, pues elegí la opción de esperar a que las cosas pasaran,

sean buenas o malas. Con su mano izquierda, me jalo hacia el haciendo que

nos acostemos (Yo encima de el) en los asientos traseros del auto. Para

romper un silencio, no tan incomodo pero si un poco, ya que aun acariciaba

mi pecho con lentitud y suavidad, lo bese de una forma apasionada y él me

corresponde el beso, aunque mordía mis labios leves. Pero aun así no deja de

acariciar mis pechos llegando a un punto de que apriete uno de estos con

fuerza, provocando que gima poco entre el beso.

El rio tras mi pequeño ruido, para luego separarse de mis labios y lamer mi

cuello, mordiéndolo con ternura. Claro que yo estaba sonrojada en ese

momento, sonrojada de excitación. Agarrando de mis pechos con fuerza y

lamiéndome el cuello, yo no dejaba de gemir y retorcerme un poco, y de vez

en cuando, reír. En un movimiento veloz, hace que ahora yo termine debajo

de Sentry y esté por encima mío, y de nuevo, empieza a mordisquear mi

cuello con ternura, algunas veces lamiendo de nuevo, pero la mayor parte

mordiendo. Me voltea provocando que nuestras miradas se crucen por un

lapso pequeño de tiempo, ya que cerré mis ojos gimiendo cuando el bajo de

mi cuello hasta mis pechos, lamiendo y mordisqueándolos. Lo admito. Tengo

un poco de miedo.

-Espero que te guste dulzura...- Me susurra mientras seguía haciendo la

misma acción una y otra vez.

\- Si... supongo que... si...- Así que cuando dije esto, comenzó a destrozar mi

vestido con lentitud y bastante paciencia desde mi punto de vista, aunque

aun tenía miedo.

Una vez con el vestido destrozado y todas sus prendas regadas por el auto,

lame mi abdomen subiendo hasta mis pechos, para después bajar rápido a

mas allá de mi abdomen. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era

gemir demasiado fuerte y retorcerme desde mi lugar, pero esto solo parecía

excitarle más a Flash, pues también se comienza a desvestirse, lanzando

todas su prendas a todas partes del auto, incluyendo, la más intimas.

Mis pensamientos me decían varias cosas, causas y consecuencias, cosas

bellas y cosas terribles, ¡De todo!, no podía creer que hemos llegado a este

punto... el... y yo... Aunque mi estado emocional decía esto, mi estado físico

era otra cosa. Mi pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez, estaba sonrojada y

sudaba a más no poder, mis gemidos retumbaban en el auto, cerraba mis

manos formando puños a costados míos, cerraba los ojos con fuerza

dejándome disfrutar del momento. No me importaba si mis pensamientos me

trataban de advertir de alguna cosa, ¡Yo solo quiero disfrutar!

_**Con Rainbow Dash y Soarin...**_

Narra Rainbow Dash:

Ya que Soarin estaba todo lastimado y con varios moretes, lo decidí llevar a

su casa, bueno, apartamento para ser más clara. Me alivie al enterarme de

que su hogar estaba cerca del lugar donde nos encontrábamos antes, pues

tengo que admitir que pesa un tanto. Una vez ya en su habitación recostado

en su cama, le pregunto donde guarda el botiquín de emergencias, el solo me

señala una puerta, seguramente es porque no tiene suficientes fuerzas para

hablar.

Quizás esa sea la razón por la que casi no hablaba y solo se quejaba. Me

acerco a la puerta, la abro y veo lo que justamente es el cuarto de baño, entro

y me dirijo a un mueble de color blanco, abro unos de sus pequeños cajones y

me encuentro con un botiquín, lo que buscaba. Regreso de nuevo con Soarin

y me siento a su lado, no le tomaba mucha importancia en ese momento,

pues buscaba cosas con lo que podía curar sus heridas, por lo menos la

mayoría. Pero el pone su mano en mi hombro haciendo que lo voltee a ver, el

me decía unas señas con las manos para que me acercase mas a él. Y eso

hice.

\- ¿Que pasa Soarin?.- Le pregunto con mis ojos puestos en los suyos.

\- Dime la verdad, Rainbow Dash.- ¡Ohhh genial!, de una extraña forma ya sabe

mi nombre, yo que recuerde, no se lo había dicho a él, a Sentry y a otros

oficiales de policía con quienes me he encontrado de vez en cuando. No

quiero mostrar ninguna reacción delante suyo, no sé muy bien la razón, pero

algo me dice que haga eso: No demostrar nada.- Primero dime como sabes mi

nombre, pues yo misma no te lo he dicho.- Con una mirada seria al igual que

mi tono de voz.

\- Flash Sentry te ha conocido, desde cuando ustedes dos apenas eran unos

pequeños.- Me responde como si fuera algo muy común y nada nuevo.- ¿Por

qué no me dijiste desde antes?.- Pregunta con un poco de tristeza pero a la

vez serio.

\- Porque te lo quería decir en un momento especial...- Le respondo dando un

suspiro largo y devastador.- Lo siento no habértelo dicho antes, yo pensaba

que.. que...- Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos diciéndome que me debía de

arrepentir por no haberle dicho eso antes, se supone que nos amamos, tome

confianza en él, ¿Para no decirle esto?.

Aun adolorido, me jala hacia el rodeando su brazo por mi espalda

acariciándola, y recargando mi cabeza sobre su pecho.- Tú no tienes porque

disculparte, amor, yo sé que no fue tu intención hacer eso.- Me decía esto

mientras seguía acariciando mi espalda subiendo y bajando con delicadeza.

\- Pero acabo de decir que no he pasado ningún momento esencial contigo y...

y... ¡Eso te tuvo que doler!.- Reviento de nuevo en llanto gritando y

moviéndome a todos lados.- ¡Por esa razón me disculpo!.-

\- Tranquila Dashie, este es el momento para pasar un buen momento tu y

yo.- Tomando de mi barbilla para que lo mire a sus ojos para después

besarme y así, detener mis lagrimas de una vez. Segundos después nos

separamos y nos miramos fijamente, demostrando alivio y felicidad

Gracias Soarin, por hacerme una chica afortunada de tenerte, te amo, y

demasiado cariño.- Lo beso acariciando su rostro para luego separarme y

recordar a lo que vine aquí.- Bien... y, ¿Donde te duele? Para curarte.-

Regresando de nuevo al botiquín a buscar las cosas.

**Regresando de nuevo con Twilight y Flash Sentry**...

Me le quede viendo el techo del auto abrazando a Sentry y este haciendo lo

mismo. Pero algo tuvo que darle escalofríos a Flash, pues puedo notar a

simple vista como se muerde sus labios con preocupación y miedo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto acariciando su pecho con suavidad

teniendo la suerte de calmarlo

No... no lo estoy...- Aun mirando el techo inmóvil y sin mostrar ningún otro

cambio masque los mencionados.

\- ¿Entonces... que es lo que tienes?.- Vuelvo a preguntar aterrada de lo

inesperado.

\- Vístete, ahora.- Responde seco, fuerte, duro y claro.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?.- Soltando pocas lagrimas por el tono de voz de este, un

tono duro, fuerte y claro.

\- ¡Haz lo que te dije, Twilight!.- Alejándose de mí, viendo sus ojos húmedos y

su respiración agitada.

No digo nada, solo obedezco a lo que me dice, pues temo que me haga algo

peor que los mismos gritos. ¿Acaso no le habrá gustado? ¿Acaso solo lo hacía

porque pensaba que me gustaba ¿Acaso estará arrepentido?.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29: Encerrada y deprimida, mi peor anécdota.

Narra Twilight:

Todo tenía sentido ahora. Y lo único que puedo decir ante esto es: Odio a ese

maldito de Sentry. ¿Qué es lo que me hizo ese estúpido? Bueno, no es nada

más ni nada menos que tuviera algo mas conmigo, para después llevarme a

la comisaria y encerrarme en una nueva celda, ya que destruí la otra...

Todo el rumbo del banco a la comisaria, nos mantuvimos callados. Ninguno

de los dos se atrevería a hablar. Pff, después de "La aventura" que tuvimos

los dos, lo entendería, pero me enfadaría la idea de que él estuviera pensado

en esto, que en aquello.

Estoy muy triste, yo lo amaba mucho, sus hermosos ojos azules, su atractivo

cabello del mismo color, su inimitable manera de actuar conmigo. Para que

todo esto se fuera al caño. ¡Ash! como odio a ese sin-vergüenza. Todo mi

corazón con engaños y cumplidos, para romperlo en pequeños pedacitos de

este... y... lo peor de todo es... que parece disfrutar... mi sufrimiento...

Narra Flash Sentry:

¿Como debía reaccionar ante esto? Sabía perfectamente que es lo que me

haría Spitfire si no hubiese hecho esto, encerrar a Twilight. Pero, ¡Miren el

lado bueno! Me han ascendido de lugar en el trabajo, ya que atrape a una de

las mejores ladronas quien es... a la persona quien amo...Sin embargo no

puedo dar marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho esta, y en el pasado no se podrá

regresar.

¡Vaya! Esta noche es una de las mejores que he tenido, pues todo el personal

de la comisaria me está felicitando por mi gran logro, dándome palmadas en

la espalda, entregándome bebidas, algunos estrechones de mano. ¡De todo!.

Aun así, me gustaría saber que es lo que está haciendo Soarin en este

momento, ya que sería una buena pasármela bien con mi mano derecha.

¿También estará "Acorralando" a Dash para traerla y le hagan un festejo

como a mí? ¿O prefería la idea de no tener nada a cambio y estar con el amor

de su vida?... ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Qué me pasa!?.

Mientras con Rainbow Dash y Soarin...

Narra Soarin:

Después de un rato, desperté abrazada de mi pequeña Dashie. Sonrió al verla

junto a mí, acariciando su hermoso cabello largo de varios colores,

momentos después veo que abre lentamente sus bellos ojos guindas para

voltearme a ver.

\- ¿Como dormiste, Dashie?.- Pregunto al verla despertar aun acariciando su

cabello.

Ella ríe en bajo.- Muy bien Soarin, ¿Quien no dormiría bien con la persona más

especial de mi mundo?.- Se pone encima de mi sentándose sobre mi

abdomen y tomando mi rostro.

Pregunto sonrojado.- Amor, ¿Que estás haciendo?.- La miro fijamente y ella

no dice nada ya que resolvió mi duda con un tierno beso que parecía no tener

fin. Puse mis manos en su cintura acariciándola hasta bajar más a fondo y

tocar su trasero. Del beso tierno pasamos a algo más, ella comenzó a

besarme con lengua, sentía como su lengua tocaba todas las partes de mi

boca, haciendo que abriera mis ojos por su manera de actuar. Me sorprendía,

pero solo me dejaba llevar en ese entonces. Después de eso, empezó a

morder mi labio inferior con fuerza e intensidad, provocando que este

sangrara poco. A ninguno de los dos le importaba.

Lastimamente, de mi teléfono salían unos sonidos indicándome que estaba

entrando un mensaje de una llamada o un mensaje. No lograba diferenciar

los dos. Inmediatamente, Dash se separo de mi y miro mi teléfono con odio,

pues alcance a escuchar un gruñido casi inaudible.

\- Tranquila Dashie, podremos continuar al rato. Solo debo de contestar. ¿Te

parece?.- Pregunto con la esperanza de convencerla y sosteniéndola de las

manos para que me mirara.

\- Si lo que sea, iré por algo de tomar.- Responde con un gruñido y volteando

sus ojos a la puerta. Se levanta de mi y sale por la puerta en busca de lo suyo.

Suelto un suspiro devastador y veo mi teléfono, un mensaje de Flash.

En el mensaje...

Flash Sentry: Oye Soarin, ¿Donde estas en este momento?. Te estamos

esperando en la comisaría para festejar mi logro: Atrapar a Twilight.

¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Fue tan sencillo!.

Le respondo confundido: ¿Esperándome? ¿Atrapaste a Twilight? ¿A qué te

refieres Sentry?.

Momentos después me responde: ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo dijo Spitfire? Que yo

recuerde, dijo que si no atrapábamos a estas dos nos haría una cosa. Y no

quería indagar qué cosa seria. ¡Ohh, ya sé donde estas! ¿Atrapando a Dash,

cierto?.

Le regreso lo mismo, una respuesta: ¡No lo voy hacer! ¡No atraparía a mi

Dashie! ¡Pero sufrir las consecuencias que al hacer esto! ¿¡Como se te ocurre

hacerle eso a Twilight?! ¡Eres un desgraciado Sentry!.

Flash Sentry: ¿"Mi Dashie"? ¡Ja! ¡Al menos yo hago mi trabajo!.

Enfadado le digo: Pero yo al menos cuido y protejo a quien realmente amo...

Flash Sentry: Imbécil

Perdón pero nesito drama jeje no se preocupen tendrá final feliz


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30: Preparándose para lo que sigue.

Narra Soarin:

Ese idiota de Flash, como lo odio por lo que hizo. ¿Acaso hizo eso, por el bien

de su trabajo? ¡Solo los estúpidos harían eso!. Lo cual no me sorprende de él.

¿Y ahora como le doy la noticia a Dash? Estoy 99% seguro de que se pondrá

triste, o se pondrá furiosa por lo que hizo Flash. Bueno, creo que tendré que

improvisar.

\- ¡Dashie! ¿Puedes venir ya?, tengo algo importante que decirte.- Desde mi

habitación alcanzo gritarle a Dash para que regresara. Y después me golpeo

la frente reflexionando la palabra "Importante" que mencione en cuya

oración, pues solo hace que viniera con prisa y preocupada.

\- ¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Cuán importante es? ¡Ya habla!.- Dejando su vaso con

agua en un mueble pequeño aun lado de mi cama y sentándose en esta,

exagerando.

\- Hmm... como decírtelo...- Empiezo a decir yo pensando en las palabras en

como decirle tal noticia negativa.

\- Ya, dime de una vez.- Interrumpe Dash en un tono serio mis sonidos como

"Hmm..." o "Amm...", ya que cada vez perdía la paciencia.

Entonces yo y mi bocota dejan salir las palabras sin pensarlo bien.- Flash

Sentry atrapo a Twilight y ahora ella está en la comisaria. Este está en una

fiesta que los mismos oficiales de policía organizaron para él, por su "Logro"

a encerrar a Twilight.- Aprieto mis ojos y me pongo en posición de defensa,

por si acaso Dash me quiere golpear o algo por el estilo.

Pero no es así. Abro los ojos lentamente para ver cual era su reacción ante

esto, y es una que se queda mirando un punto fijo e impresionada.- ¿Entonces

Twilight está atrapada en la comisaria, por culpa de Flash?...- Pregunta ella

casi sin mover la boca, permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo con la boca

cerrada.

\- Parece que si es así...- Respondo yo preparándome a otra reacción de ella,

pues es todo un misterio en este tipo de cosas. Nada.

\- ¿Que es lo que haremos?.- Vuelve a preguntar seria y aun mirando tal punto

fijo.

\- Dashie, pero antes, ¿Estás bien? Pensé que estallarías en furia o depresión.-

Dejando su pregunta de lado y preguntándole dudoso por su

comportamiento.

\- Si, si estoy bien. Un poco preocupada por mi hermana, pero en general bien.

Ahora dime, ¿Que es lo que haremos y cuando?.- Regresando a su pregunta

inicial y volteando sus ojos hacia mí.

Suspiro inseguro por la respuesta de Dash, no le creía mucho, pero bueno,

tratare de confiar en ella, luego respondo.- Lo tendremos que hacer hoy, pues

seguramente mañana por la mañana lleguen los oficiales federales y la lleven

a un juicio mayor, pueden que la condenen a cadena perpetua o algo mucho

peor si es que pierde tal juicio, lo cual es muy probable.- Hago una pausa para

tomar aire y prosigo.- La "Fiestecita de Flash Sentry" no tarda en terminar, sin

embargo, no todos los oficiales que están ahí se irán, harán guardia alrededor

de la celda de Twilight.-

Ella asiente dándome la señal que continúe, pues esperaba que decía ella

hasta hora.- Bien, el plan será el siguiente: Esperaras en el auto hasta que yo

termine de convencer o noquear, si es necesario, a los oficiales que hagan

guardia afuera. Una vez noqueados o convencidos, ellos se irán por su

confianza hacia mí. Después podrás bajar del auto y los dos nos

adentraremos a la comisaria. Mas oficiales, incluyendo a Sentry. Yo me

encargare del resto, y tu trataras de que Flash no estropeé el plan de rescate.

Nota, No lo golpees ni patees, eso será para después porque...


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31: Lárgate.

Narra Rainbow Dash:

Los minutos traspasaban y nosotras seguíamos corriendo hasta llegar a

nuestra casa, sin ser vistas por nadie. Algo sencillo si son las madrugadas. Yo

no corría mucho, pues las gotas de sangre que salían de mi nariz me

impedían ver por donde iba y me mareaba, por lo que Twilight fue mi guía.

Capitulo 31: Lárgate.

Llegamos a casa y soltamos un suspiro aliviador, pero tan rápido como dimos

el suspiro al ver nuestra casa, recordé a Soarin, lo deje solo con ese

maniático.

\- ¡Soarin!, ¡Debemos de regresar! ¡El no podrá solo!.- Gritaba alarmada de que

algo malo le pase, lo cual era posible estando con Flash Sentry.

\- Tranquila Dashie, el estará bien, tengo la predicción de que así sea.-

"Convenciéndome" me dijo Twilight.

\- No estará bien Twilight, ¿Acaso no miraste lo que me hizo?.- Pregunte

sarcástica apuntando a mi nariz sangrante.

\- Hablando de eso, creo que deberíamos de limpiarte la nariz, querida.

Aparte, si, quizás tengas razón en que Flash lastime a Soarin. Pero puede que

también él solo lo logre.- Contesto sin interés alguno.- Ven, entremos a casa a

limpiar eso.- Dice Twilight empujándome sin fuerza hasta terminar dentro de

casa.

Me sentó en el sofá de la sala y fue por poco papel y agua para limpiarme la

sangre seca debajo de mis orificios nasales. Después hecho esto, revisa mi

nariz sin saltarse ningún detalle de esta, viendo si estoy bien. Y si lo estoy, por

lo que se aleja un poco de mi y quedamos en un silencio. Hasta que ella

habla.

Twilight suspira y se deja caer en el sofá aun triste por todo lo que paso.- Aun

no puedo creer lo que me hizo, el...- Viendo el techo sin ninguna razón alguna.

\- También me sorprende que se haya puesto así, me lo esperaba de Soarin,

pero no de el.- Dije yo apenada de que le hubiera pasado ese caso (Por así

decirlo), de las miles de chicas que ahí, tuvo que ser ella.

\- ¿Y qué crees que pase ahora? Si Flash nos delato a las dos con la comisaria,

¿Que es lo que haremos?.- Pregunta Twilight estando seria y dejando de lado

su tristeza.

\- No lo sé Twilight...- Respondo, recordando que en mi consciencia no estaba

esa pregunta y ahora preguntándome por que no estaba, si eso era algo que

me preocupaba mucho antes de la cita.- Pero, aunque cosas malas vengan, te

aseguro que estaremos juntas siempre, y nada en este mundo hará cambiar

ese hecho.- Afirmando que en cualquier caso estaremos seguras, luego le

sonríe y ella me devuelve lo mismo, entonces la agarro de la mano y la miro

fijamente.- Te quiero hermanita.-

A lo cual ella dice.- También te quiero hermanita.- Después dicho eso, ella

baja la cabeza y cierra sus ojos fuertemente.

\- ¿Pasa algo?.- Pregunto soltándola de la mano y preocupándome por lo que

hizo, esas características no eran comunes en ella, supongo.

\- No, no pasa nada Dash. Solo iré a ver algo, ¿Si?.- Sonríe leve dándome la

señal de que esta bien y no hay ningún problema, después sale de la sala

dirigiéndose a otra habitación con puerta, seguramente al cuarto de baño

Mientras con Flash Sentry y Soarin...

Narra Soarin:

Estábamos los dos solos en la comisaria, lastimados, cojeando, cansados... Yo

ya no podía golpearlo o patearlo en cualquier parte del cuerpo, ni siquiera

defenderme si el lanza un ataque. Por suerte, el estaba mucho mas exhausto

que yo, débil estúpido...

Flash tose un poco de sangre dejando tal liquido en el suelo.- ¿Sabes que

perderás tu trabajo por esta razón y muchas otras, no?.- Pregunta en un tono

burlesque riendo y volviendo a toser de la misma manera.

\- Prefiero perder todo lo que tengo, que al perder a ella.- Digo yo defendiendo

lo mío.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash?, te puedes conseguir a mejores chicas.- Pregunta en el

mismo tono burlesque que escuche antes, solo para hacerme enojarme más

de lo que ya estoy, con él.

\- Puedo, pero yo ya tengo todo lo que quiero.- Y en eso siento como alguien

toca mi espalda, volteo mi cabeza para ver quien fue esa persona, y me

sorprendo al ver ni nada más ni nada menos que a Spitfire, que

inmediatamente me golpea en mi rostro dejándome tirado en el suelo. Solo

logro quejarme.

Puedo escuchar que ella ríe y ayuda en ponerse a pie a Flash, quien también

ríe con ella.- Pensé que atraparías a esa zorrita...- Comenta Spitfire en un

tono malicioso y seguramente con una sonrisa que encaje perfectamente con

su tono.

\- Tu sabias que no sería así...- Alcanzo a decir antes de que me diera cuenta

que mi labio inferior sangra.- El jefe te despedirá. Esta claro.- Digo yo

amenazándola con eso.

\- ¿Cual jefe? ¿No querrás decir jefa?, ahora yo estoy a cargo...- Puedo ver que

ella sonríe tal como he dicho antes.

\- Tu... ¿¡Que le hiciste al jefe!?.- Pregunto alarmado de que le haya hecho

cualquier cosa negativa. Lo cual era muy probable.

\- Eso no importa. Sentry, encárgate de el.- Ordena Spitfire a Flash, quien ya

estaba recuperado y mejor que antes, entonces el obedece, y me saca a

patadas. Literalmente. Centímetros cerca de la puerta él se detiene pues

Spitfire, "La nueva jefa", lo detiene tocándole el hombro.

Ella se acerca a una altura muy cerca a la mía, casi tocando el suelo.- Y

ordeno que jamás regreses, traigas o no a esas zorras. Lárgate.- Y dicho eso

Flash termina sacándome a patadas de la comisaria.

Si lo sé, he sido despedido, pero por lo menos estaré con la persona que me

hace feliz. Hablando de ella ¿Donde están? Digo, se que están en su casa,

supongo. ¿Pero dónde queda exactamente su hogar? ¡Genial! Ahora dormiré

inseguro por la razón de saber si están seguras o no.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32: Después de todo.

Narra Rainbow Dash:

La brillantez del Sol iluminaba toda mi habitación, provocando que mis ojos

se abrieran de poco en poco. Levante mi cabeza de mi almohada (Que por

cierto estaba llena de saliva) hasta que esta, junto con mi espalda, se quedara

recargada en la madera superior de la cama. Estire mis brazos hacia el cielo

escuchando los tiernos y hermosos sonidos de las aves, pero fueron

interrumpidos con un grito de mi hermana Twilight.

Su grito era horroroso, y no solo eso, sino también alcanza escuchar que ella

lloraba con fuerzas y tristezas. Solo hay una explicación para esto, Flash

Sentry. De inmediato, salte de mi cama y con los gritos de Twilight me

comencé a guiar, hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Mi reacción fue inigualable,

no creía lo que mis ojos con lagañas veía. Trataba de ir hacia ella, pero se me

hacía imposible cuando en ese momento mis piernas estaban inmóviles.

\- Twi... Twilight...¿Qué, que estas... haciendo?...- Tenia la intención de hablar,

pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, solo salían espantosos e hilos de voz.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra!.- Desperté de mi transe de shock y me acerque a ella

alejando la navaja de su vientre y arrojándola al otro lado del mismo cuarto.-

¿¡Por que hacías esas estupideces!?...- La acompañe llorando con ella.- ...

¿Qué es lo quieres lograr con esto?...-

No contestaba. Sabia mi pregunta, me miraba a mis ojos, pero no contestaba.

No sé si pensaba en las palabras que contestarían mis preguntas, o había

perdido la voz de ese grito desgarrador que escuche. En realidad no sabía qué

era lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Y por fin hablo.

\- Las hacía por razones claras, Dash...- Hace una pausa para suspirar y

continua.- Cosas muy extrañas paso en una noche, con Flash.- Me sorprendí

por segunda vez y las mismísimas palabras de Twilight retumbaban en mi

cabeza "Cosas muy extrañas paso en una noche, con Flash".

\- ¿Que quieres decir con eso, Twilight?.- Pregunte tartamudeando

agachándome a su altura y poniendo mi mano sobre su frio y suave hombro,

ella sintió mi mano sobre su hombro así que alzo su vista hacia mí, me miroa

los ojos y respondió secamente.- Estoy embarazada.-

Flashback On (3 horas antes)

Narra Twilight:

Apenas eran las 4:00 a.m y trataba de dormirme de nuevo. Pero no podía, las

nauseas venían una y otra vez por lo que no me dejaba dormir cómodamente.

Yo quería ir al cuarto de baño a vomitar ahí (Pues solo vomitaba en un cesto

de basura pequeño) pero no tenía la fuerza ya que la pereza habita tomado lo

mejor de mí.

Aun así, dentro de una 1 hora me enfade y me encamine hacia el cuarto de

baño a hacer mis necesidades y demás. Después de otra hora, y entrar y salir

del cuarto de baño, me di cuenta de mi estado. Me recosté en el sofá con las

manos en la cabeza pensando en lo tonta que fui delante de Flash, la noche

me dejo llevar, para que el me arrestara. Estúpida.

Tenía que hacer algo a cambio, Rainbow me cuestionaría acerca de esto y

seguramente me regañaría por ser una tonta. En otras palabras, ella no lo

tenía que saber, sea obligatorio o no. Y, también, aprovechare el momento

para acabar con todos mis problemas.

Flashback Off

Continua narrando Rainbow Dash:

Mi corazón se detuvo, mis ojos no quitaban la mirada del vientre de mi

hermana, ahora todo tiene una lógica. Entendía claramente el porque hacia

esas cosas con solo esas dos palabras que dijo ella. No percibía cual podría

ser mi reacción, si regañarla como toda una madre a su hija embarazada de

18 años (Lo cual creo que no es una mala edad, pero por lo que somos y

fuimos. ¡Ja! trata de buscar ayuda) o ayudarla en cualquier caso.

Aunque mi cerebro tenía en mente mi primera opción, mi corazón compartía

compasión. Y la abrase.

2 horas después, en la comisaria

Narra Flash Sentry:

Felizmente estaba recargado en mi silla con los pies en el escritorio y

disfrutando de mi tiempo libre en mi nueva oficina. Era claro que recibiría un

aumento al hacer eso, aunque ella se escapo con sus amigos, me dieron el

"Premio". Levante un poco la vista hacia la puerta abierta de mi oficina, y

aprecie alguien con una mirada asesina, estando de brazos cruzados, y con

dos guardias a sus costados, era Soarin.

\- Pensé que Spitfire no te permitía el paso aquí.- Siendo el primero en hablar,

con un tono relajado y nada preocupado.

\- Spitfire me permitió pasar para darte una noticia.- Respondiendo mi

pregunta retorica.

\- ¿Y que es tal cosa?.- Pregunte sin ningún interés ante su noticia.

\- Twilight está embarazada.-

**Chan chan y los dejo en suspenso soy malvada muy malvada *risa maligna* **


	33. Chapter 33

Penúltimo capítulo (33): El viejo y amigable Flash ha regresado.

Narra Flash Sentry:

No sabía como reaccionar. Sentía como el corazón se me paraba y estaba a

punto de desmallarme, todo esto era mi culpa. ¿Ahora qué es lo que haría?

Ella me odia, y ahora mucho más cuando se entero de su propia noticia; mis

errores han arruinado todo entre nosotros dos.

Pero ella también tiene cul... no, no es verdad lo que digo. Yo soy el culpable

de todo esto. Sin ninguna duda alguna.

\- ...¿Ella está embarazada, Twilight?...- Pregunte para ver si lo que dijo Soarin

era verdad. Lo cual era probable.

\- Si, si lo está.- Responde seco y dando una media vuelta.- Ya que te dije la

noticia, puedo salir ahora en paz. Si me disculpas, espero no volver a ver al

hombre que arruino la vida y sentimientos de una amiga mía. Adiós.- Y en eso

avanza un paso fuera de la oficina.

\- ¡No!.- Grite para detener los pasos de Soarin.- No te vayas ocupo saber todos

los detalles.-

Da media vuelta observándome.- ¿Por qué te importaría saber sobre ella?

Pensé que todo eso se acabo entre ustedes dos, ¿No?.- Dijo Soarin

cuestionándome de mala manera.

\- Escucha, lastimamente aprendí de mis errores y espero que no vuelva a ser

así. Ocupo disculparme con ella y también ayudarla con lo que vendrá, quiero

formar parte de ella...- Suspiro.-...Y del bebe...- Suelto algunas lagrimas.- ¡Por

favor, Soarin! ¡Hazme un favor y ayúdame como gran amigo con este

problema para regresar con ella!.-

\- ¿Algo más que decir, oficial Sentry?.- Pareciendo que ignoro todo lo que dije

de corazón.

Alcé la vista para verlo a los ojos y hablarme con sinceridad.- También

discúlpame por todo lo que te he hecho, a ti, a Rainbow Dash y mucho mas a

Twilight. Lamento en la manera en como me comporte delante suyo, solo

perdónenme.- Bajo la vista de nuevo y cierro mis ojos con fuerzas llorando

poco. Y en eso, siento la mano de Soarin dándome palmadas en mi espalda.

Abro los ojos y lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.- Esta

bien Flash, conmigo no hay problema.-

\- Gracias Soarin, gracias por perdonarme.- Digo yo poniendo una sonrisa en

mi cara.

Mientras con Twilight y Rainbow Dash...

Narra Twilight:

Rainbow y yo estábamos en la sala, calladas, lo cual no era común entre

nosotras, pues siempre había un tema de que hablar, sea importante o no. En

otras palabras nuestros pensamientos inundaban la sala.

No estaba muy claro, pero creo que Dash pensaba sobre mi caso, el estar

embarazada. Pensaba que en momento de decirle la noticia se iría a enojar

conmigo y no me querría ayudar o saber nada sobre esto, pues pensaba que

ella me diría que este embarazo, es mi responsabilidad. Por eso temía de

decirle gran cosa. Pero no fue así, gracias a Soarin, quien logro encontrar

nuestra casa en el bosque, logro convencer a Dash sobre esto. Tuve mucha

suerte.

Puedo recordar perfectamente que ellos me irían a ayudar en todo, ellos

serian como los tíos o padrinos de mi bebe. Me sentí aliviada cuando me

dijeron eso, sentía que me quitaba un gran peso de encima. Serian como mi

nueva familia.

Aun así, algo me tenia preocupada. Se que ellos me ayudarían, pero no podía

evitar el mal recuerdo sobre Flash Sentry y nuestra historia juntos. Esta

ciudad solo traía recuerdos de él y yo, cuando acostumbraba roban y él me

seguía, cuando di el primer paso en esa noche y otros de miles recuerdos.

Eran hermosos, lo admito, pero ahora que ya no somos nada, no quiero saber

nada sobre él. Nada.

\- Rainbow Dash...- Llame a mi hermana casi susurrando.- ¿Te puedo decir

algo más?.- Ella me voltea a ver y asiente para que continué

**genial ya va a terminar talvez haga una segunda parte **


	34. Chapter 34

Ultimo capitulo (34): Reflexionando lo sucedido y la Gran Despedida.

Narra Soarin:

Han pasado unos cuantos meses (Aproximadamente 5) desde que todo este

drama paso, y debo de decir que muchas cosas han cambiado entre nosotros.

Con que empezar, Rainbow Dash y Twilight ya no volvieron a robar nunca

más (O al menos eso creo yo), y aunque Flash Sentry sea el mismo de antes,

ya no tuvo contacto con Twilight ni ella hacia él. El caso de los robos fue lo

más suspensivo e intrigante de estos meses. Yo, junto con Flash, tuvimos que

hablar de parte de ellas, y no fue una de las mejores ideas que hemos tenido

entre los 3 (Recuerden que Flash dejo de tener contacto con Dash y Twilight,

solo lo tenía entre Soarin, y este no le comentaba todo). Pero al final

terminamos ganando, supongo.

Otro suceso que dejo su marca, fue la extraña idea de Twilight: Irse a

Manhattan (En realidad no recuerdo como se escribe esa ciudad de Equestria,

pero supongo que ya saben cuál es, no? Es que me dio pereza averiguar el

nombre :T ). Ahh, recuerdo eso...

Flashback On

Apenas llegaba a la casa de las chicas cuando me pare en la entrada para

escuchar lo que parecía ser unos gritos de Twilight. De inmediato, abrí la

puerta de la entrada y pude apreciar a Rainbow y a Twilight gritándose la una

a la otra, con los puños cerrados y con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡¿Por qué me quieres dejar aquí sola?! ¡Se supone que somos hermanas!.-

Gritaba Dash con terror en su voz.

\- ¡Yo ya se eso!.- Dice Twilight haciendo una pequeña pausa para soltar unas

lagrimas.- Pero esta ciudad trae malos recuerdo, Dashie... A ti no te toco vivir

por lo que yo viví, por lo que tú no tienes ningún problema. Escúchame por

favor.-

\- Yo viviré una triste vida si es que te vas. Tu no serás la única que sufrirá,

Twilight.- También empieza a soltar algunas lagrimas.- No te vayas Twilight,

no lo hagas.-

\- Debo de.- Dice Twilight volviéndose seria.- Y lo hare por el bien de mi bebe.

Si deseas ayudarme con él o ella, primero ayúdame a mi.- Se acerca a Dash y

la agarra de los hombros.- Ayúdame Dash, por favor.- Pide Twilight repitiendo

una y otra vez la palabra delante de ella.

\- ¿Segura que quíeres hacerlo, hermanita?.- Pregunta casi susurrando Dash

volteándola a ver a los ojos pero aun con la cara baja.

\- Segura, hermanita.- Y en eso las dos se abrazan comprometidas a hacer eso.

\- Bien, ¿Qué es lo que haremos?.- Pregunto yo interrumpiendo el momento de

hermanas. Por lo que veo, ellas no notaron mi presencia, así que solo sueltan

algunas risitas provocando las mías.

Flashback Off

Fue bastante triste para Dash y para mi, ninguno de los dos quería que

Twilight fuera a Manhattan a reiniciar una nueva vida allá, los dos la

queremos tanto para que haga tal cosa. ¿Y si le pasa algo malo? Jamás no los

perdonaríamos. Pero su decisión ya está tomada, y no regresara hacia atrás.

Dentro de unos días, se irá; y no pensara volver.

Ya que Twilight tomo esa decisión, ella junto a su hermana viven en mi

departamento. Y los tres nos tuvimos que acostumbrar a respetar la

privacidad de los demás, cuan vergonzoso momento agarremos. Un día abrí

la puerta del cuarto de baño para cepillarme los dientes, y tome el peor

momento de todos: Rainbow Dash se quitaba la ropa para meterse a tomar

una ducha. Ahí aprendí que es mejor tocar antes que entrar, al menos que

quiera recibir unos cuantos objetos cayendo sobre mí a una alta velocidad y

fuerza.

¿Algo más sobre Flash Sentry? Hmmm, ya no hay mucho que decir sobre él.

Aunque seamos amigos nuestra relación ya no tiene demasiada confianza. Mi

confianza hacia él ha disminuido tanto que ni siquiera le he comentado la

idea de Twilight de irse a Manhattan. Pero ansia hablar con Twilight ¿Cómo lo

sé? Pues ha habido momentos donde el tenia la intención de visitar a

Twilight, lliendo a mi departamento de la nada suplicándonos que lo dejemos

entrar. A órdenes de Twilight le decimos que no.

5 días después...

El mes, el día y la hora ha llegado: Twilight se va a Manhattan. Los 3 nos

encontramos en el aeropuerto esperando a que el vuelo de Twilight salga. Los

minutos pasan lentamente, es como si el tiempo se detuviese y quiera que

pasemos los mejores minutos con Twilight antes de que se fuera.

\- No dudes en llamarnos si ocupas algo de ayuda, Twilight, tu sabes que

siempre estaremos ahí para ti.- Le dice Dash a Twilight abrazándome pero

aun así mirando a Twilight.

\- Jamás lo dudare, yo se que las personas a quien amo y a quien me aman

jamás me abandonara.- Dice Twilight segura de si misma.

\- ¿Crees qué puedas tu sola, cuidando al bebe?.- Pregunto yo con inseguridad.

\- No te preocupes Soarin, yo estaré bien.- Me dice Twilight quitando toda

inseguridad de mi.

Y en eso vemos por la ventana un avión aterrizar, era cuestión de adivinar que

era el de Twilight.

Dash me abraza mas fuerte llorando un poco.

\- Te extrañare, Twilight, jamás me había alejado tan lejos de ti...-

Twilight me quita a Dash de mis brazos para que ella la abrase.- Aun así

siempre estaremos unidas y juntas, Dashie. No hay el por que llorar.- Dice

Twilight dedicándole una sonrisa y limpiado sus lagrimas de sus mejillas.

\- ¡Pasajeros del vuelo 343, por favor suban el vuelo ahora!.- Alcanza a gritar

una azafata desde un punto lejos de nosotros, pero la escuchamos.

Las dos se separan y se quedan mirando fijamente, después Twilight viene

hacia mí y me abraza.

\- Gracias Soarin por toda la ayuda que recibí de ti.- Al momento de que

Twilight digiera eso llore un poco, lo admito. ¡Hey!, los hombres también

lloramos en ese tipo de situaciones.

\- No hay de que, Twilight.-

Se separa de mi y se acerca de nuevo a su hermana para volver a abrazarla.-

Te quiero, Dashie.- Abrazándola con bastante amor y afecto.

\- Y yo a ti, Twili.- Se dejan de abrazar y se separan un poco para que Twilight

recogiera sus maletas y diera media vuelta para continuar con su vida. Te

queremos Twilight.

Y he aquí el final de todo. Algunos dirán ¿Y Flash? ¿Que será del desgraciado

que rompió el corazón de Twilight? Bueno, pues hare un epilogo sobre eso e

incluirá a Flash. ¿Se les hizo raro que todo esto lo narrara Soarin? Pues

perdón si fue así, pero pues, ¿Por qué no ponemos a una persona tan

pacifista como él?.


	35. Chapter 35

Epílogo

Narra Soarin:

Ha pasado un mes desde que Twilight se ha ido, y en realidad Dash está muy

mal desde ese acontecimiento. Como dijo ella hace un mes, es la primera vez

que se separan de esta manera, y es fácilmente de comprender que duele,

mucho; bastante.

¿Recuerdan que les comente que Flash venia a mi departamento ansiando

hablar con Twilight? Bueno, pues eso dejo de suceder durante este mes, es

como si se hubiese rendido. No sé si le habré dicho o no, ya que no recuerdo

algunos (Muchos) sucesos; pero raro, si ha sido.

En fin, creo estar presionando a Dash de tener una relación, hmm, mas

intima. Si, lo admito, no es bueno hacer ese tipo de cosas con la dueña de mi

corazón, pero ya debe de ser el momento de hacer algo así. Lo único que

hemos estado haciendo son unos besos en la cara, y no es suficiente para mi,

y seguramente para ella también.

Aunque creo entenderla, pues como he dicho antes, no tiene a su hermana

fiel a su lado. Puede que sea esa razón, u otra... Esperen... ¿¡Otra razón!?

¿¡Cual razón puede ser!? ¿¡Acaso será que ya no me ama igual que antes!? ¿¡O

que ha estado saliendo con otro hombre!?. Ocupo hacer algo mas en esta

relación para que no caiga de las nubes. Hmm, dejare ese asunto para

después... No, no puedo... ¡Es mi relación! ¡No la puedo dejar de lado!.

Ohh, vaya, todo lo que puede pensar una persona al momento de

despertarse.

...

Dash continuaba durmiendo como todo un ángel mientras yo preparaba algo

de comer para el desayuno de hoy. Pero raramente escucho alguien tocar la

puerta. Digo "raramente" porque ¿A quién se le ocurre tocar la puerta de

alguien a las 5:29 a.m? Mejor dicho, aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué estoy

despierto tan temprano en un sábado?. Pero de igual manera voy a la puerta

y abro.

Para mi sorpresa es Flash Sentry.

\- Hola, Sentry.- Saludo yo en seco, ya que nuestra relación ya no tiene la

misma confianza de antes.

\- Hola Soarin... me preguntaba si podría hablar con Twilight...- Dice Flash

Sentry ansiado (De nuevo) hablar con Twilight.

Pero me dado cuenta de algo: Al final de cuentas no le dije que Twilight se iría

a Manhattan. Hmmm, ¿Ahora como se lo podría decir cuando esa noticia es

de hace un mes?. ¡Ja! La sorpresa que se llevara...

\- Ohh, ella, ¿Me disculparías unos minutos?.- Pregunto amablemente.

\- Ammm, está bien, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Ella todavía no se ha despertado?.- Pregunta

Sentry con cierta curiosidad y preocupación.

\- Hmmm, ¡Si! Ella está bien, solo discúlpame unos minutos.- Dije yo

respondiendo sus preguntas y cerrando la puerta delante de él. Si, lo deje

afuera ¿Por qué? La desconfianza.

Regreso a mi habitación viendo a Dash todavía dormida, se que la debo de

dejar dormir, pero ocupo hablarle de lo ocurrió hace rato, entonces tomo el

riesgo de despertarla. Muevo su hombro con cuidado y suavidad

susurrándole.- Dashie... Dashie despierta por favor...-

Dash solo se quejaba en un dulce tono para mis oídos que me provoco

ternura, pero la debo de despertar, así que continuo.- Dashie, tengo algo que

hablar contigo, es sobre... Flash...-

Aunque ella dejo de tener contacto con él, o sigue odiando con toda su alma.

Así que cuando apenas escucho la palabra "Flash" abrió los ojos con furia y

quito mis manos de su hombro, preguntando.- ¿Donde está el?.-

\- Ammm, con cuidado, mi querida Dashie. Vamos a hablar de un tema...-

Interrumpe Dash mi oración.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Twilight.- Pregunta de nuevo con seriedad.

\- Si... pero hay que tenerle "Piedad" Y mucho mas tu, no le hagas daño.-

Ella bufa.- Bien, no le hare daño...- Prometiéndolo, pero en realidad no estoy

muy seguro de creerle, puede hacer cualquier cosa una vez que lo vea.

Pero veremos que es lo que pasa. La ayudo a levantarse de la cama y se

"Prepara" un poco para salir a ver a Flash, una vez lista, los dos nos

encaminamos hacia la puerta a abrirle de nuevo a Flash, quien el mismo se

lleva una sorpresa. Si, así es, Rainbow Dash se le abalanzo atacándolo.

\- ¡Soarin! ¡Ayúdame!.- Gritaba Sentry cubriéndose con sus extremidades,

pues no quería golpear a Dash.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Ash, no sabes cuanto de odio!.- Dice Dash ignorando sus suplicas y

golpeando una y otra vez.

Suspiro enfadado y tomo a Dash de la cintura separándolo de Sentry.-

Tranquilízate mi querida Dashie, recuerda de lo que hablamos hace rato...-

Ríe para sus adentros y se tranquiliza de poco a poco.- Lo siento cariño, solo

me deje llevar...- Continuando sus risas.

\- ¿Ahora ya te puedo soltar sin que te vuelvas a descontrolar?.- Preguntándole

para estar seguro.

\- Si mi amor, ya estoy mucho mejor ya que saque todo mi negatividad con la

persona a quien se la debía.- Sonriéndome dulcemente riendo de nuevo.

Entonces la suelto ya una vez tranquila.

...

Ya una vez más tranquilos, decidimos sentarnos en la mesa del comedor para

hablar de ese asunto. En realidad no sabía cómo decírselo. Pero siendo

honesto, no quiero ser tan directo con él.

\- Twilight se fue a Manhattan.- Dice DIRECTAMENTE Dash haciéndome el favor

de no decirlo yo.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash!.- Digo yo enojado por lo que hizo.

\- ¿¡Que!?.- Es lo único que puede decir Sentry estando sorprendido.

Vuelvo a suspirar.- Si, así es Flash... Creo que no te lo había comentado

antes... ¿Verdad?...-

\- ¡Si, no me lo habías comentado! ¡Soarin! ¿¡Por qué!?.- Aun sorprendido

preguntando furioso.

\- Perdón ¿¡Ahora que podre hacer!? ¿¡Como la podre ver!? ¡La extraño!.-

Tirándose al suelo explotando en llanto.- Por favor... Me deben de ayudar...-

\- ¿Yo? ¿Ayudarte? ¡Jamás!.- Interrumpe Dash.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Me deben de ayudar!.- Suplica Flash.- La debo de ayudar... No la

puedo dejar sola... Tuve y tengo que ver con su problemita... Y ha llegado la

hora de hacerme a cargo... Ayúdenme...-

\- Flash... Nosotros...- Siendo de nuevo interrumpido por un "Tosido" fingido

de parte de Dash.- Bueno, yo, tengo la intención de ayudarte... ¿Pero cómo

podríamos hacerlo?.-

\- Yo... Tengo una idea... En la que quizás le guste a Dash.- Dice Flash

sonriendo un poco y mirando a Dash, quien se extraño.

\- ¿Yo?.- Pregunta Dash señalándose a sí misma para confirmar que escucho

bien. A lo que Flash asintió sonriendo.- Pues dila, que te será difícil de

convencer.-

\- Si Twilight fue a Manhattan... Nosotros debemos de ir allá...-

\- ¿Estas queriendo decir qué?...- Pregunto yo un tanto confundido.

\- ¡Veré de nuevo a mi hermana! ¡Twilight!.- Se emociona Dashie dando

pequeños saltitos aplaudiendo tiernamente.

\- Sip, así será, Rainbow.- Afirma Flash poniéndose de pie y acercándose a

nosotros.- Todos la veremos de nuevo.- Nos dice sonriendo

**habrá segunda temporada talvez solo dire que si hay habrá muchas sorpresas **


End file.
